Roads
by Stephanie8D
Summary: Love leads down many roads but none are half as curvy or takes as many strange turns as the roads love takes in Konoha, some lead away some lead back and many couples everyone thought belonged together found detours... so many Roads. Mature Adult Content


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just like to borrow Misashi'scharacters and let them live a little on the wild side.**_

**_And please to all the well meaning editors out there, I'm sorry if you don't like the style I write in but no matter how much 'helpful' advice you give me it isn't likely to change, I'm older, lazy and haven't been in an English class in almost 20 years. So give up on me already, just enjoy the story or click the back button. Sorry but it takes the joy of writing out of it to read what I excitedly thought was a review to read "... and if you would separate the dialogue as other writers and ectera, ectera ect...". Read it, love it or hate it, review it or flame it, but please don't advise me... this is my stress relief not a new stressor. Now enough of my bitching...LOL. This is very adult content (18 +), graphic lemons (sex scenes) will abound and all the men do seem like they've waited long enough, so on with the roads to love._**

_**Roads**_

The road love travels isn't easy but no one would have guessed the curves and hills that it would take leading to Konoha. So many young people and so many couples that everyone just knew were made for each other, real life just goes to show you that it's best not to assume, it makes an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'. Tsunade sighed, ten years of peace and prosperity after Sasuke's defeat of Itachi and Orochimaru, with help of course! She no longer was the Hokage, in fact tomorrow even Kakashi would step down to hand over the position to Konoha's '#1 hyper-active knucklehead ninja' Naruto himself. The new seventh Hokage was a much more mature and wiser man now, many compared him to his Father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. They certainly looked alike, but they also shared a love of the people. He was proudly standing on the balcony waving at some of the people gathered for the festival. Konoha was hosting it to celebrate ten years of peace and Alliance with Suna. He waved with his right hand and his left was securely wrapped in the hand of his wife, Tenten, their love had bloomed slowly after she took over his weapons training when he returned with Jiraiya. But now they were inseparable. She was rounded with their third child on the way, Tsunade looked down at the pallet where twin little brunette boys slept, she was Baa-chan for sure now. No one would have guessed the routes love took in Konoha, one led to guard duty, another to clouds, add finding a little TLC, with an ambassadorship to Suna, and an ambassadorship to Konoha, some puppies, a little necessary weapons training, a couple of bad attitudes,some butterflies, long nights of paper work, and even poison was used to bring them all together.

_**1- Weapons**_

When Naruto and Jiraiya returned from their years of training everyone expected Hinata and Naruto to finally get together, but love had another road. Naruto had excelled in most areas and only had a few weaknesses, some age would help, his impatience. But one only training with an expert would help improve, his use of weaponry. When Jiraiya asked the other sensei who would be best for this job several named the same ninja, Tenten the 'Weapons Mistress'. So after a few days of R & R they found her to ask if she would help. Out at the training grounds the two watched as Tenten, Lee and Neji trained. Kurenai walked up and whispered, _**"Impressive isn't she?" **_Both men nodded without taking their eyes from the awesome sight of Tenten in action. Lee and Neji were also impressive but Tenten was in her element. When the trio stopped for a break Naruto walked over to Tenten, _**"Hey Tenten, you really are good at weapons I see where you got your name..."**_He could see both Lee and Neji waving at him frantically but misunderstood and just waved back before continuing. _**"Hey Naruto, thanks, uh... what name would that be?" **_Naruto feeling reasonably confident in what he was doing smiled sexily and said, _**"Why the 'Weapons Mistress of Konoha' of course!" **_Tenten's face turned red and she clenched her fists, Naruto now noticed Lee and Neji both cover their mouths and slowly back away from them. _**"You are calling me that! Naruto I thought you were my friend, how could you?"**_she screamed. Kurenai ran forward along with Gai, Naruto held up his hands palms up and said, _**"But that's what they called you... I thought it was a compliment." **_Tenten had unshed tears in her eyes and ran from the grounds, followed by Gai.

Kurenai patted Naruto on the back and explained, _**"Oh Naruto! I'm sorry we should have told you not to call her that, some of the younger shinobi started the name when she wouldn't go out with them. The 'Weapons Mistress' because that's all she spends time with, some even started rumors that she used the handles for lewd things. We sensei call her that in private for the reason you thought it was good, because she's the best. But she hates it and the rumors still hurt her when she hears it." **_Naruto grimaced with anger, he had unknowingly hurt someone who meant a lot to him. _**"Where do you think she's gone?"**_he asked gruffly. Kurenai looked at him, he really had grown, and not just in height. _**"The top of the Hokage monument, she always goes there to think or calm down." **_Neji said quietly. Naruto looked at him and gave a short nod before disappearing in the flash step jutsu. Neji, Lee and Kurenai all looked at each other and sighed, hoping he could set things straight.

Tenten wiped the tears from her cheeks, 'stupid name, why couldn't it die, she'd only told some twerps three years younger that she'd rather practice her weapons then go out with them'. She was sick of hearing the rumors, as if she would do any of those things. She heard someone coming and assumed it was Gai-sensei, but then she felt Naruto's chakra signature. She glared as he approached refusing to turn and face him. She was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug before whispering in her ear. _**"I'm so sorry, really I thought the name was a compliment. You are a weapons expert, a damn good one at that, anyone who says different can take it up with me. I came here today to ask you to train me, I never wanted to hurt you Tenten." **_He gently turned her in his arms and kissing her cheek softly he hugged her again. She sighed and wrapping her arms around him she relaxed in his arms. _**"Naruto... I'm sorry I over-reacted, I know you would never try to hurt me. It's just the things they said they were... horrid." **_She had started out good but by the end she was whispering softly, if he hadn't been right near her mouth he would have missed it. The two stood there holding on to each other for quite awhile, before she finally sniffed and backed away. Looking up at him she noticed two things, one was that Naruto had gotten much taller, and the second thing was 'when did he get so sexy?'.

Naruto had seen a lot of things during his years with the 'pervy sage', but this was the first time he'd held a woman this long, she was soft and so warm, her curves felt great. 'Aw, shit!' he thought I'm turning into a perve too. _**"Tenten you have nothing to apologize for, you were hurt, you could have lashed out but you didn't. I just wish I had known." **_She nodded and then reaching for his hand she wove her fingers through his and squeezed, he smiled, squeezing back gently and they walked back toward town.

_**"Woo hoo, looks like the boy learned something after all."**_Jiraiya said with a chuckle, only to have Kurenai smile and say at almost the same time, _**"Well thank Kami Jiraiya's pervetedness didn't rub off on him." **_Gai simply smiled, he had just returned from near the couple, he had followed Tenten, but decided to let Naruto have his say when he sensed him following too. _**"Ah the springtime of youth, look at them, they have patched up things already." **_Lee nodded and smiled and even Neji looked at them and gave a short nod. Tenten walked over to them and asked, _**"Gai-sensei, would it be alright with you if I miss training with the team for a while, Naruto has asked me to help him improve his weapons knowledge?" **_Gai smiled and placing a hand on her shoulder he said, _**"No, no problem at all, Neji and I are going to help Lee strength train to help with the weakness he still has from the Chunnin Exam injuries and Neji will be going on to train for his Jonnin test. We will miss you, but Naruto's need is greater." **_Naruto smiled and invited them all to Ichiraku's for ramen.

Many weeks later the two were training hard, Naruto had improved greatly and Tenten was proud of him. She was really shocked, he seemed to learn almost anything he had watched more than three times, most moves only one time. He had many missions but never failed to meet with her when he was in, soon they began to spend time together talking and just enjoying each other's company. Months passed and she knew she had fallen for the fox-boy, but did he really think of her than anything more than just a friend. Nearly a year from the original day he came to her for training he came in from a mission late one night but seeing her light on Naruto jumped up to her window. He grabbed the sill and before he could say hi he saw a beautiful woman in a sheer white nightgown, the heat had been bad lately and the cotton was whisper thin. Her long hair was down and went passed her behind to only give him peeps of the lush curves, he could feel himself climbing through the open window without real thought, mesmerized by the woman. Then she turned, Tenten's eyes widened as she saw him and his eyes lit up as he took in the high small but firm breasts, pink nipples showing through, and the tiny dip of her belly button showing through the sheer material, his nose began to drip blood when he saw the dark shadow that could only be the hair covering her core. Naruto shook his head when he heard her laughter, _**"Alright pervy fox, my face is up here."**_ He grabbed the cloth she handed him and blotting the blood he blushed. _**"Sorry Ten-chan, I only wanted to come by and say I was back, I didn't mean to peek at you in your..." **_She laughed again as his eyes drifted down locking on the dark shadow again, his breathing getting fast, 'take her kit, she wants you... you can smell her excitement, take her'.

Tenten then saw the odd light in his blue eyes, _**"Naruto... are you alright? Naruto." **_He heard her voice but all he could concentrate on was the tantalizing smell of her arousal and hear her pulse, pounding in his ears as her heartratesped up. He walked forward, grabbing her shoulders she was shocked as he leaned in to inhale sharply along the side of her neck. His hand then dropped to pull her hips dragging her against his own. He licked her jaw up to her cheek, Tenten's head dropped back as she moaned, fire burning her bare skin, her own hands wrapping around his neck. Naruto leaped back almost causing her to fall as he stood there panting. _**"Kami... Ten, I... yousha..."**_ He backed away from her as she started walking toward him, _**"Naruto, no I... want you too, only you Naruto. I've never felt this way, please, don't feel bad, you've done nothing wrong." **_

Naruto grabbed his head as Kyubbi screamed at him, _**"Take Her Now, Kit! She asks for you...You, Kit! TAKE HER!" **_Naruto's eyes glowed and to Tenten's shock he dove head first out of her window. She ran to the window and watched as he jumped the roof tops at awesome speed, turning she sank to the floor tears dripping down her chin, _**"Oh... Naruto, why?"**_

He finally made it to the woods the air clean, away from people, yet still he could smell her. He dropped to his knees, his own tears falling to the forest floor. _**"I am not an animal! She's not just someone for me to fuck! Do you hear me?" **_Suddenly he was there in front of the bars looking at the fox who paced inside her cage. _**"We do need her! She is the mother of our kits, you know it! You can feel it as well as I can." **_Naruto took a deep breath, he HAD smelled it, like the smell of heaven, his body had reacted immediately, he even knew she was ovulating. Looking at the fox he sighed, _**"Kit, she's the one you need, not any other, just her. Go get her. We need her." **_Naruto put his head on his knees, _**"I know Fox, I know."**_

He knew he couldn't avoid her, he didn't want to, but he dreaded her questions. So he was surprised to get a message from her on his answering machine. _**"Naru-kun, please pick up... Naru-kun... O.K. fine then just listen. I'm not mad, I swear, I... like you Naruto... alot. Please call me, even if it's just to train, I want to see you. Please." **_He smiled, she liked him, it was such an understatement for what he felt for her. He needed to see her. He slowly picked up the phone and dialed. _**"Tenten, could we meet at the practice field... I'd like to see you."**_

As they sparred she threw kunais at him and was impressed as he seem to not only disappear, but her kunais had too, she searched for his chakra but came up blank. Suddenly she felt something sharp prick at her neck, Naruto snuggled up close behind her his arm around her shoulders and holding one of her own kunai to her neck. _**"Surprise sensei."**_ He whispered into her ear. She was shocked, when had he gotten so good. She tried to drop and spin but he moved with her and she ended up trapped in his arms her breasts crushed against his chest. He inhaled sharply and grabbing her with one arm at the small of her back he pulled her even closer before whispering again, _**"Forget the kunai..." **_Confused she looked up at him just in time for a deep kiss on the lips, she gasped and looked into his bright blue eyes with confusion. Right before he lowered his face again he said, _**"...beware of the staff instead." **_This time his kiss invaded her, his tongue tasting her as he ground himself into her hips, suddenly at the press of a firm bulge into her hip she understood the double meaning.

She wiggled and Naruto, not really wanting to force her into anything, loosened his hold reluctantly and he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down into a kiss. After a few 'licks' of her own she whispered back into his ear, _**"I love to use staves, but usually only for close combat, is that what you have in mind?" **_Naruto chuckled and then caressing her hips with his hands he smiled that sexy smile and said, _**"A long hard bout of hand to hand combat, with maybe some wrestling thrown in."**_ She smiled and spun out of his grip before laughing and replying, _**"I've never wrestled before... have you?"**_ He chuckled at the word play and answered in kind, _**"No I can't say I have... I never found anyone I wanted to wrestle with. Until now..."**_Tenten raised a hand to his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across his full bottom lip, chewing on her own she asked, _**"You want to wrestle with me?" **_Naruto opened his mouth to lick her thumb and then huskily said, _**"Yes... will you wrestle with me, be my partner?" **_Tenten felt overwhelmed, she watched him as he sucked on her thumb, chills went up her spine as heat flowed down to other places. _**"You really want me Naruto, what about Sakura or Hinata?" **_Genuine confusion crossed his whiskered face before he asked, _**"Why would I want them, when I can have you?" **_And with that a new training began.

With just a few months of 'training' you could say Naruto had mastered another art. His fiance was shocked when the Hokage announced her unexplained weight gain to be twins, she blushed, her periods had never been regular. Naruto of course was overjoyed to hear what Kyubbi had been telling him to be true and a blushing Tenten couldn't say she was displeased either. But he did still need to work on his weapons training, . She smiled, her life had definitely changed for the better.

_**2- Guard Duty**_

Anko looked at her commanding officer in disbelief, _**"I have to guard who...?"**_Ebisu sighed, why did he have to put up with such insubordination. _**"Because the Hokage himself asked for you to be given this duty... and so that is what you will do, understood?"**_Anko grimaced as she growled, _**"Yes Sir." **_'Damn Kakashi... he was so petty when he lost at shogi'. She turned and went to report at the academy, this was so unfair. As she went down the long hall she tried to calm down. She approached the door and took a deep breath, then knocked.

Iruka looked up at the noise, he stood up and walked over to open the door, _**"What in the hell are you doing just opening the door for anyone?" **_So much for calming down, Anko fumed at his carelessness. _**"Anko I've known you since I was four, if I didn't know your chakra signature then you have a reason to gripe, but me opening the door for you isn't a good reason for you to filet me with that tongue of yours." **_Anko'sface was a dark shade of red, in anger or embarrassment one. _**"Now calm down before you have a heart attack, I swear, anyone else would have killed you woman, no wonder you're still single, no matter how good you look." **_Anko growled until the last part hit her, 'he thinks I look good?'. Anko slid up closer to her childhood friend, leaning closer to him he looked at her worried what she was up to now. _**"Ruki you think I look good?" **_He blew out a huge sigh, 'why did Kakashi have to become Hokage, it seemed everything was changing and he was fed up'. _**"Anko you know you look good, so why ask me?" **_She smirked and then smugly leaned on his desk crossing her arms before answering, _**"But I didn't know 'you' thought so... do you want me Ruki?" **_

Iruka reached over and thumped her on the forehead, _**"Anko quit having wet daydreams about me and let's talk about this guard duty...ok?" **_Anko gasped, her mouth hanging open, 'he did not just say that'. _**"Quit staring at my ass, and let's go." **_Anko was so shocked, how could sweet little Ruki talk to her that way, and how did he know she had been looking at his butt? She took off running after him, _**"Umino Iruka!" **_She screamed as she ran down the hall.

She followed him to his apartment and then when she entered the homey little room she felt like she'd fallen back in time, Iruka hadn't changed much since his parents died. Just small things here and there probably things that had worn out. She didn't see him and went toward the bedroom before she heard the water running. Getting a wicked smile on her face she inched toward the bathroom, easing the door open she could see his outline through the frosted glass. She was almost at the door when she heard, _**"Anko if you're getting in then bring the razor, if you aren't then sit down and quit just sneaking around." **_Anko growled but taking off her top and dropping her pants, she grabbed the razor and opened the door, 'damn he looked good, all that tan skin and his hair down around his face, shit, he was so hot'. She ripped her ponytail holder out and got under the water, trying to ignore him. Iruka chuckled, soaping his hands he started to wash her back. _**"Ruka, why am I guarding you?" **_She moaned quietly at the wonderful massaging motion of his hands and heard him as he started to explain, _**"Well... apparently one of the students I had a few years ago joined some criminals and they've decided to start a lot of trouble, he obviously holds me at fault for not passing the Chunnin Exams. The gang targeted me for some reason, and the rumors are they want to..." **_She looked back as he started to rinse her off then picking up a bottle of Almond shampoo and then she closed her eyes as he lathered her hair. _**"They want to what...?" **_Iruka stayed quiet, when she rinsed the shampoo out she turned facing him, trying not to look down. He was blushing and she tipped his face up, _**"Iruka?" **_He cleared his throat and then said, _**"The rumors are they plan to gang-bang me." **_Anko felt like she was going to faint, she was dizzy and couldn't believe her friend was a target for this kind of thing, 'no wonder he's been acting so macho'. She reached forward and hugged him, forgetting for the moment that they were naked. Iruka held her tightly, she could tell this really had him upset. He buried his face into her neck and she was surprised to find he was crying. She stayed there under the warm spray holding him and feeling lost as to how to help him.

The two had finally gotten out and dressed and Anko prepared dinner while he graded papers. Soon they were both through, they sat together and shared the meal of pork and rice balls. After the meal was through, they both gathered the dishes and went to wash up. Anko sat down on the sofa before she asked, _**"Ruka, why is this bothering you so much?" **_He sat down across from her, he only had on a pair of navy lounge pants and looked so sexy, he'd never put his hair back up, he always left it down at night. _**"Anko... am I feminine, do I look like a girl to you?" **_She nodded 'no' as it dawned on her this had made him doubt his masculinity. _**"Ruki, you are one of the sexiest men I know, but these guys seem more bent on making you feel like a sub-human, they know you're straight and know this will be degrading for you. I have to say though, there probably are men who do like other men, who would still think you're sexy. You just are... sorry sweety." **_Iruka grinned at this, in a sad little way. Then pushed her with his leg, she laughed and pulled her sleep shirt down before smugly sassing him, _**"Ruki quit staring at my ass." **_Then he did laugh out loud, the mood seemed a hundred pounds lighter. She jumped up and said, _**"Well if I'm going to have to stay here for a while I need to go by my place tomorrow and get my things, your shirts smell good but I can't run around in them all the time."**_Iruka smiled and nodding he said, _**"Yeah, but they look good on you Anko. We need to pick up some groceries too. Are you sleeping with me or in my old room?"**_

She looked at him, 'could she sleep beside him and not want to molest him herself?', she wasn't sure. They'd been friends for so long, their parents neighbors, but after she started to become attracted to him all their training separated them and she had backed off a little. When Orichimaru had betrayed her when she was young she had leaned on Iruka, then his parents died and he'd leaned on her. They had been so close, bathed and slept together, then hormones had taken over and they had almost had sex. At the last minute they were interrupted by Kakashi, after that they agreed never to mess up their friendship with a physical side, they couldn't bear it if they broke up then all the things with Orichimaru had started again, Sasuke had run off and she had kept herself busy. . But in the end it still separated them, they distanced themselves and joked about the attraction they worked so hard to avoid. This mission had thrown them back in close quarters, and she hoped they survived it.

Iruka looked at her, she had saved his sanity more times then he cared to think of, but they had been apart for so long, 'why are we avoiding this attraction, it has separated us by not acting on it, would it be worse to act on it and have it fail?'. Making up his mind Iruka got up, he walking over to her he leaned down, _**"Anko, I'm tired of running, if someone is going to get a piece of me, I really rather it be you, can't we try being together... I miss you." **_He cupped her cheek and she inhaled sharply. He dipped his head and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth and tasting her, his hands going to her shoulders he dragged her against his chest. Anko savoured his kiss, she moaned as he pulled her close and she put her hand on his bare waist. Iruka pulled back a little, looking into her eyes he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, grabbing her up in bridal style. _**"Tonight if Kakashi shows up... I'm going to kill him." **_Iruka growled, Anko threw her head back to laugh heartily.

Iruka had splurged when he started teaching at the academy, he had gotten rid of his parents' bed when they died and used his single one, but when he got his first month's pay he'd bought a queen size bed and moved the old single back into his old bedroom for guests. As he opened the bedroom door he swung Anko around to toss her onto the soft bed, her shirt flipped up and reminded him she was naked beneath it. He grinned as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants, quickly he shucked them and joined her on the bed, _**"Anko this is your last chance..." **_Anko threw the shirt at his head in mid speech and growled, _**"Get over here and kiss me Ruki!" **_Iruka took one look at the beautiful naked woman lying on his bed and shut up. _**"I plan to guard every inch of that body tonight, every single inch." **_Iruka knew when to obey, a talent every shinobi should learn, _**"Yes, ma'am."**_

_**"So should we send a runner over to Iruka's to tell him we caught the gang?" **_Ebisu asked Kakashi, the Hokage grinned as he thought of his two friends. _**"Nah, we can tell them tomorrow, make sure it's tomorrow afternoon, Iruka is off on Saturdays and I'm pretty sure he'll be sleeping in." **_Kakashi smiled as he thought, 'well I've done my best to fix that screw up, now it's up to them.'

_**3- Cloud Watching**_

Hana looked at the paper with disgust, she knew she'd worked long hours lately, but to get orders to relax. And what was the deal with her having to go cloud watching with Nara Shikamaru. Tsunade was really going senile, good thing she stepped down a few weeks ago as Hokage. She stalked down the street and seeing Kakashi she veered across and hailed him, _**"Yo, Kakashi! How's Pakkun?" **_Kakashi, the new sixth Hokage, looked at her with a grin and said, _**"From what I hear, you aren't suppose to be talking shop, R&R. No work, Miss Veterinarian." **_Hana growled, and flipped him off before walking away. _**"Whoa! What happen to respect for the position, I mean really where are the perks of this job?"**_

Hana finally reached the hillside, and as she looked around she saw the strange sprout of dark hair, it had to be him. Stomping up the hill she stopped beside him, glaring. _**"Move... you're blocking my view." **_She was actually shocked when he spoke, she could have sworn he'd been asleep. _**"How can I block your view your eyes were closed?" **_Hana plopped down and was surprised when he sat up, though younger, somewhere near her brother Kiba's age, he was surely much taller than she was. He looked at her and shrugged, _**"Oh yeah, you're the tensed up Vet, right?" **_Hana took in the laid back way he reacted, maybe there was something to this, he sure was relaxed.

Shika looked at her, he knew she was Kiba's sister, he'd seen her many times before, she was really sexy with the face markings, but too tense for him to make an effort, he wasn't getting mixed up with anyone like his mom. She seemed to be waiting for him so he laid back again and said, _**"Lay back and tell me what you see." **_Hana sighed, this seemed pointless, she had dogs ready to whelp, what if they needed help. Laying back she looked up and said, _**"Clouds, what do you see?" **_Shikamaru sighed, how did Kakashi rope him into this 'teaching relaxation crap anyway'. _**"I see an old woman with her marketing, and that one is a Hyuga doing sixty-four palms, the one over there is a beautiful geisha with her parasol, now I'll ask you again... what do you see?" **_Hana knew the more she fought it the longer she'd have to do this, _**"O.K. I'll give ya the old woman, and maybe the Hyuga, but a geisha... puhlease! It's obviously an Inuzuka with their dog in the midst of a copy jutsu." **_

_**"You're good, alright so apparently you know how to relax, why haven't you been?" **_Hana hated this she really did, taking a deep breath she asked, _**"Nara how much do you know about our Clan?" **_He turned his head toward hers, _**"Very little, why?" **_Hana explained, _**"We go through our fertile times like the dogs we raise, without a mate we have to lock ourselves up each time... the longer we go without a mate, the worse it gets. Normally we get married before we turn twenty-five, I'll be twenty-nine this year. The pain has already started, I'm tired of being a bitch in heat, I just want to find a mate. But that's easier said than done." **_Shikamaru closed his eyes, it was hard to imagine how hard that could be, _**"So is it aggravated by pheromones?" **_Hana nodded, she hated feeling weak. _**"That's why you're sitting upwind isn't it?"**_ Hana sat up quickly hugging her knees to her chest, _**"Yes... why do you want to call me a slut too?" **_Shikamaru sat up at this, sometimes he wanted to kill stupid people, they spoke without a clue of what life really held, so many differences, so many varieties. _**"Hana... you are not a slut, anyone who says that is just an ignorant nobody. In order to have the wonderful traits, sometimes we have to put up with the rotten ones. Maybe you just need to look for your mate a little harder."**_

Hana laughed, 'this pup thought it was that easy, like she hadn't been looking since she turned fifteen. _**"Nara it ain't that simple, I can mate with any man who's got the equipment, but in order to find my true mate, Kuromaru needs to feel it." **_She turned toward him, leaning forward she nuzzled his neck, sniffing him, _**"If it was that simple, I could just say you're it and get busy right here. My body's ready to go now... Kami! I wish it was that simple, I'd let you fuck my brains out." **_She let her hand drop to his lap, she knew her actions and her words were affecting him, his scent was getting stronger. She reached down and stroked his growing erection with one hand and laying the other palm on his chest she whispered again, _**"Kami... Nara I wish it was this easy." **_Moving back she jumped up and started walking back down the hill. Shika exhaled shakily thinking, 'yeah and right now I wish you were a slut'.

As Hana entered the house her mother's dog Kuromaru walked up, _**"Hey pup, where have you been?" **_Hana gave a short snort and replied, _**"Learning to relax." **_He sniffed her, then sniffed again, _**"With who pup?" **_She sighed and the giving him scratches behind his left ear she said, _**"Nara Shikamaru... why?" **_He sniffed her once more before saying_** "Is he the only one you've been in contact with recently?"**_Hana sensed there was more to this then curiousity, she nodded and answered, _**"Yes for atleast the last forty-five minutes to an hour... why?" **_He nodded and said, _**"Go tell your mother, you've met your mate." **_And as simple as that he padded back into the kitchen. 'Kami... Shikamaru **is** my mate!'.

_**"There's no way... he can't be!" **_Tsumewatched as Hana paced, 'I really thought she'd be happy when this happened, if only she and Kiba had spent any time together before their scents would have blended and we'd have known years ago'. _**"Hana, sit down, they will be here any minute." **_This only succeeded in making her more nervous, and when there was a knock at the door she froze, Tsume rose to answer it and revealed Shakaku and Shikamaru. _**"Tsume I know how serious this is, but are you sure?" **_As she nodded, Shikamaru approached Hana,_**"What is this about?"**_ She looked up at him and he felt like taking her to the hospital right then, she looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, pale, and ready to pass out. He grabbed her arm and sitting down he pulled her in his lap. _**"You looked more stressed out then before, just tell me it can't be that bad..." **_She tried to curl up in a ball and in a small voice she said, _**"You aremy mate, Shikamaru... the joke was on me." **_Shikamaru looked at her then said, _**"What, run that by me again."**_

_**"You are my mate, at least that's what Mom's dog says, and he's the one that can tell, something to do with our pheromones blending correctly." **_Shika looked over at the big wolf-dog and then asked, _**"Has he ever been wrong? **_Hana nodded no, and she felt his hand rubbing her back, _**"So if I'm your mate, you won't want anyone else but me ever again?" **_Hana stiffened, 'did he want her to be an old maid, to turn her down and leave her alone for the rest of her life?'. _**"Only if we go through the mating ritual to bind us, it's much more permanent than the normal wedding, I would be unable to be unfaithful, barren to any other man, and more than likely die within hours of you from sheer morose." **_Shika pulled her a little closer to his chest and turned to Tsume, _**"O.K. set it up." **_All three of the other occupants of the room looked at him in surprise. _**"Son are you sure?"(Shakaku), "Really?"(Tsume), "What!?"(Hana) **_They all said at once. Shikamaru turned back to Hana, _**"If I'm her mate, then I'm the only male she can be with permanently, right? Hana hates all this locking her up during the 'in heat' times. If we marry she won't have too right? So we get married." **_Hana knew from what Kiba had told her that Shikamaru had the ability to think ahead of what was happening, weighing the possibilities, and pick the best case scenario, so did that mean he'd decided she was the best case.

_**"Why? why are you agreeing, Shika?" **_He turned her a little in his arms, _**"I need to get married sometime, I'm apparently your mate, if I marry you we'll both take care of that, I won't have to date or go to meetings with some girl I don't know with an arranged marriage, and you won't have to be locked up and to be honest you don't irritate me or nag." **_Each person heard his reasoning and had their own thoughts, Tsume couldn't help but think, 'Smart-ass pup... he'll do', Shakaku smirked and thought, 'how did he manage to get out of all the hard part of finding a wife', and finally Hana with an inward laugh thought 'he so lazy, but he's a sexy lazy, and he's right, it does solve everything'. _**"Well?" **_Shikamaru asked tired of looking at the people just sitting there thinking. Hana sat up and pulled out of his lap, his arm reluctantly slid off her hip as she moved out of reach, 'is she mad? Did I hurt her feelings?' _**"Shika is that a proposal?" **_Then he smiled, a feeling of relief poured through him, 'do I really care that much?', looking at her he accepted that he did care, so lowering to one knee he said, _**"Yes, it is do you accept?" **_He knew she'd missed out on all the courting niceties, the presents, the special attention, he was going to do this right._**"Inuzuka Hana, will you marry me, and allow me to go through the mating ritual with you?" **_Hana hated girls who cried, but as she nodded her heart was pounding and she could feel her eyes tearing up, 'he even wanted to do the ritual with her'. _**"Yes Nara Shikamaru, I will, now get up and kiss me." **_As Shika got up before he took her in his arms the two parents thought they heard, _**"Troublesome female, don't get all bossy on me now." **_And then he kissed her.

Hana inhaled deeply, had it really only been a three days since she had been complaining about having to cloud watch, she was still nervous, and slightly stressed, but that's normal for the bride, especially one that was currently in 'heat'. Tsunade had been wrong though, she didn't need to cloud watch, she just needed a cloud watcher. As she adjusted the kimono she opened the door and there stood her husband of one day, who'd had a costume change himself and as she took his arm they walked into the large hall filled with Inuzukas and Nara alike to perform the mating ritual. The walked to the Dias where Tsume and the five elders sat, as the couple kneeled. Then Tsume stood, _**"Today you see the couple before us, blessed to find their true mates. They join us today to make this a permanent joining, for ever faithful, forever loyal forever by each other's side like our beloved dogs, never to be willingly separated, together until death separates them for only the time it takes to cross over to the other side, only to be joined again." **_Attendants came behind Hana and Shikamaru, pulling the collars of the kimonos back before joining the crowd again. Hana leaned into Shika's arms bending to bare her neck, a sign of her submission to him, then Shika pressed a kiss on her pulse point there. Hana then sat back up, then as a sign of his own dedication he tipped his neck slightly to her and she stretched to bite his own pulse point. With the injection of her chakra, Shikamaru felt his canines growing, they had told him only true lifemates grew teeth, and he bent to bite the spot he had kissed only moments before, injecting his own chakra to her. Both could feel the change, small strings of chakra wrapping their hearts together as one. As they leaned back they looked into each other's eyes, they couldn't read each other's minds or even their feelings. They just knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they belonged to the other. As they joined hands they turned to face the crowd of their families.

_**"May I present to you all, Nara Shikamaru and Hana. May Kami watch over them both, giving them long life and pups to love." **_The Head Elder proclaimed and soon all the family members mingled and congratulated the pair. Hana's grip on Shika's hand tightened and he felt the tremor shake her. Pulling her along he found his Mother and Mother-in-law and whispered, _**"She made it but we need to go, now." **_Both nodded, and wished them well. Shika and Hana then made their way out of the festivities, finally free of the crowd Shika felt her double over, grabbing her he swung her into his arms and with a puff of smoke they were gone.

Appearing in Hana's bedroom he quickly pulled her robe off, she moaned her skin on fire with the 'heat'. Soon she began to take over knowing that now she didn't have to hold back. If it hadn't been for the several hours they'd spent together earlier she'd have never made it through the ceremony. Shika looked at her eyes as they glowed, she pushed him onto the bed and climbing on top of him she started to lick his chest while her hands played with his erection. Yes the 'lazy shinobi' had it made, and he was very happy with it.

_**4- Mind over Matter**_

Kurenai watched her small son as he ran crookedly across the room, she missed Asuma so much and his son looked just like him. She wished he could have seen Kemuri, she had named her son smoke, his father loved a good cigarette but Kemuri had been named for the way that like smoke his father had faded away his life so short. Kemuri was turning three today, she had invited all the sensei and the rookie nine, and even Tsunade. She smiled as her son laughed chasing after the balloons he had kicked up.

Soon the room was brimming with friends, and Kurenai heard another knock as she made her way to the door Kemuri giggled, Shikamaruand his new bride Hana were tickling him, she opened the door to see Inuzaku Kiba, standing there with a suspiciously wiggling bundle wrapped colorful cloth. He grinned showing off his fangs and asked, _**"Hello Kurenai-sensei, where is the birthday boy?" **_Giving him a mock scowl she asked, _**"Kiba are you giving my child something that can pee on my carpet?" **_Kiba blushed, and said, _**"Of course not! She's potty trained." **_Kurenai almost sent him packing but heard a squeal, _**"Kiba!" **_Kemuri had seen his favorite playmate, _**"Where's Akaru?" **_She had to smile, he was slowly getting closer to saying Akamaru's whole name. Kiba crouched down to eye level with the little boy, _**"He's at home, his mate had puppies and he's helping her wear them out, but I brought you something." **_Kemuri then noticed the wiggling bundle and his little eyes got big, _**"Leme see, Kiba, pwease." **_Kurenai saw Kiba look at her for an o.k., and when she nodded he set the bundle down, he soon peeled down the material and every let out an 'aw' when the eight week old puppy blinked at the light, _**"A puppy Momma, a puppy!" **_

Kiba let Hana sit by the child and explain how he needed to be gentle with the baby, and he pulled Kurenaito the side, Kurenai was surprised and looked at him. _**"Have you seen Gai-sensei?" **_he asked, Kurenai then thought, 'it is strange Gai has never been late before', _**"No, I know he planned to come, he told me a few days ago, why?" **_Kiba sighed, _**"He and Shino were due to arrive back from their mission last night, Tenten was worried, they've sent a few ANBU out to search, the scroll was delivered on time so we don't know why they're late." **_Kurenai nodded, this was strange, _**"Thanks for the heads up, we can go to Kakashi and find out anything new after Kemuri's party." **_Kiba nodded turning back to the party goers then began to suddenly laugh uncontrollably, Kurenai was shocked when she looked passed him to see why. Lee had just entered dressed as the goofiest clown ever, wiping her own eyes after laughing hard she went to join her son.

Gai didn't look good, Shino knew that only his green suit was keeping him from bleeding more, it was holding Shino's shirt against the wound. Shino had been prepared for the rogue ninja when they attacked, so had Gai, but when they found that the scroll had already been delivered, neither were prepared for the dozens who had poured out of the trees, literally like Kurenai's jutsuthey came from inside the trees. They had defeated most but soon the injuries started taking a toll on them and when one had sliced Gai's side deeply Shino knew it was time to run. He'd found a cave and patched Gai up as best he could in the field, but they needed to get home fast. Shinofelt the presence of several people outside the cave, but the signature was different from the rogues. Easing near the mouth of the cave he sighed with relief when he saw the ANBU. He carefully eased away from the cave and then joined them wanting to make sure they were legit, before revealing how bad Gai really was.

Kurenai had left Kemuri with Sakura then went with Kiba to see what the situation was with Gai and Shino. Shizune frowned and said, _**"Well the ANBU found them. Shino seems to be alright, he suffered scratches and he's exhausted, but Gaireceived a deep laceration to his side right below his bottom right rib, it ruptured his appendix. That's the good news, we were able to fix the damage but they've both been placed in section five due to a poison they were given through the wounds." **_Kureni looked confused, _**"Quarantine for a poison, why?" **_Shizune sighed, _**"Well that's the bad news, it seems this particular poison becomes a toxic virus in forty-eight hours, Gai and Shino won't get it but they will be carriers. So they must stay in section five until we can find an antidote for the virus, Tsunade is working on it now." **_Both Kurenai and Kiba knew this was serious, _**"Is there anyway we can visit with them?" **_Kiba asked. _**"Sure, you just have to stay on this side of the sealed glass." **_After finding out which room they were in the two went to find them.

Gaitried to sit up and gasped as pain shot up through his side, Shino pushed gently on his shoulders, _**"Stay down Sensei you had to have your appendix removed, it was cut during the fight." **_Gai looked at the young man, 'appendix, fight? what had happened and where was he?', _**"Alright, but where am I?" **_he asked scratchily. Shino straightened the covers on the bed and pouring a glass of water he handed it to him. _**"We're in section five of the hospital... quarantine." **_Gai nodded after he drained the glass, the cool water felt heavenly. _**"Why?"**_Shino then went on to explain the wounds and the poison.

_**"So what you're saying is we're stuck here, well I guess it could be worse." **_Shino nodded in agreement. _**"So do you feel different, you also had a bad knot on your head, and Tsunade worried about putting you under but they had no choice." **_Gai closed his eyes and thought for a moment and answered, _**"Not really just sore and tired." **_Though that was the answer he'd hoped for Shino knew he needed to speak to Tsunade, Gai was acting very non-Gaiish.

Soon Shino and Gaiboth looked toward a creaking sound, and saw the door on the other side of the large glass wall slowly opening. Kurenai and Kiba walked into the chamber, both seemed relieved to see the men looking relatively healthy then Shino rushed to the speaker, _**"Tell Tsunade she needs to re-exam Gai-sensei, he's... different."**_

_**"What do you mean different?" **_Kurenai helplessly shrugged, _**"I don't know Tsunade-sama, Shino sounded worried so I left Kiba there and rushed here." **_Tsunade nodded, she grabbed the vials she had just finished, _**"Well let's try this while we're down there." **_

Meanwhile, Kiba watched in amazement as Gai calmy spoke of the mission and the attack, no dramatizations, no youthful exaggerations, and then Gai asked Shino, _**"Shino could you please bring me another glass of water, I ache, this really took it's toll, I feel like I could sleep a week." **_Shino nodded and pouring another glass helped Gai to lean froward to drink it. _**"Where did Kurenai go, I really hate that we missed Kemuri's party. That little boy is more like Asuma everytime I see him. He is going to be a great shinobi one day." **_Closing his eyes he laid back, and Shino raised an eyebrow at Kiba who nodded, something was definitely different.

Tsunade entered the room, she saw Kiba and he motioned her over to a corner, she and Kurenai joined him. _**"Gai-sensei is... how do I say it, normal? Nah! Well he is acting strangely, non Maito. Uh... you're just going to have to talk to him.**_" The two women looked at each other then back at the man laying on the bed. Tsunade walked closer to the glass, _**"Gai how are you?" **_He turned his head toward her and smiled a very small un-Gai smile, _**"I've been better, Tsu-chan, but I'm sure you know that. So what exactly do you need to know?" **_This made Tsunade really look at him with a questioning expression. _**"Gai... are you hurting anywhere, you seem to be acting a little out of character?" **_He seemed to close his eyes tightly for a moment before answering, _**"Well I have a headache, and of course my side hurts like hell, but otherwise I just feel slightly**_** tired mentally." **Kurenai grabbed Tsunade's arm in shock, never had she heard Gai say anything so tired and so negatively. Tsunade barely felt that as her own shock settled in. _**"GaiI have a sample of an antidote, I'm sending it through the safety tray. Let Shino inject you, then himself, I'll need blood tests in an hour." **_Her eyes narrowed as he chuckled huskily, _**"Well I guess if I can't be your boy-toy, Tsu-chan, I'll have to settle for guinea pig, be gentle with me beauty." **_

Tsunade jerked back at the obvious flirtatious remarks. Something was definitely different, but why? She dropped the syringe into the tray, Gai had never flirted so... sexily. She looked at the others and shrugged before whispering, _**"I'll go look at those reports on the head injury again, we need body suits to enter safely so I can't check him right this moment." **_Tsunade turned and slipped out of the door silently. Kurneai got closer to the glass and touching it she asked, _**"Gai... oh Gai, are you sure you're alright, you seem so down?" **_The man seemed to have dozed off, but then he murmured softly, _**"Asuma old friend, why couldn't I find a beautiful wife like Kurenai, I'd love to have come home to her tonight, celebrated my son's birthday and gone to bed in her arms, maybe even planned a little girl. I guess I wasn't meant to be a family man." **_Then Gai only grimaced in discomfort as he tried to get comfortable, apparently half asleep. _**"Ummm Kurenai, soooo beautiful." **_Kurenai looked at Shino, who was blushing a deep red. Shino mouthed, 'S-O-R-R-Y', she just nodded her head no, she needed to talk to Tsunade about getting those suits. She grabbed Kiba's arm and dragged him out into the hall. _**"Whoa! Man like, Gai likes you!" **_he snorted. She slapped his arm and then gave him a very stern look. _**"Behave doggy boy! He is obviously suffering from the head injury, we need to get this taken care of, anyway... I need you and your Mom to watch Kemuri for a few days, please. He's used to staying with Tsume when I'm on missions so he won't get upset." **_Kiba nodding, was confused, _**"Why, aren't you going to be home?" **_She was already pulling him down the hall. _**"No, someone has to stay here with Gai, Tsunade will be busy working on the antidotes, she has to make them for everyone who might come in contact with that poison, she won't have time to really take care of Gai... and Shino." **_Kiba nodding as he understood 'almost' didn't catch the hesitation after Gai's name... almost. 'Man... does she like Gai?', he thought. Shrugging he agreed to go get Kemuri from Hana and Shikamaru before heading home, there was no need to get his things, Tsume had things for him at their house.

Kurenai went up to Tsunade's lab, looking around she suddenly felt as if she could really lose someone important to her again. She could see all the times Gai had comeover to her apartment, playing with Kemuri, bringing takeout and movies, the times he had gone to the park wearing Kemuri out playing 'ninja'. He had even gotten Kemuri to sleep many nights by telling him stories of his father, Asuma, always making him sound so heroic and Kemuri's mental image of not only his father but his grandfather, the third Hokage, were formed partially through those stories. She had to smile, he had even gone to Tsume's to see him when she was on missions. She couldn't lose Gai, she just couldn't. _**"Tsunade do you know where the suits are, I'm going in to take care of Gai." **_Tsunade looked up and then seeing Kurenai's expression she said, _**"We don't need you going in there until we're sure the antidote works. You know you have responsibilities to think of...Kemuri. I can't allow you to go in there until we know it's safe, but if it helps, we will know if this one works in about another four hours." **_Kurenai knew Tsunade was right but she couldn't help but feel that she was doing nothing. She couldn't just stand there while Gai needed her, he had always been there for her.

Kurenai went to the room to see the guys, Shino had finally climbed into the other bed and fell asleep. Sitting in one of the recliner chairs there for visitors she watched the two, Shino slept soundly, but Gai tensed each time he tried to turn over on his sides. He finally slept and she saw him begin to talk in his sleep. _**"Oh Koishii, I will always love you... **_his head tossed as he mumbled_**... yes, love, yes, I will never leave you." **_She couldn't help but watch, he was so emotional, so sincere. _**"Yes, my hoshi, ooohhhh yes, please, ahhhh." **_Now Kurenai blushed, she could feel herself getting hot as she watched him. He threw back the covers as he rubbed himself, Kurenai couldn't help but notice the very impressive erection he was sporting. He cupped it, rubbing as he moaned, _**"Kurenai... yes!" **_He pulled the gown out of the way freeing himself. Kurenai moaned as she ran out into the hall. This couldn't be happening, she hadn't felt this way since the night before Asuma had left for that final mission. She shivered, her body hummed with need, she leaned against the wall panting. Just as she felt she was getting herself back under control she heard a muffled moan, _**"Ahhhhh... I love you, Kurenai!" **_Placing her face in her hands she slid down the wall sinking to the floor, her body experiencing tiny tremors of it's own, 'Dear Kami, what's happening to me...it's Gai.'

She had finally gone back into the room and saw that Gai had pulled his covers back up, but his gown was wadded up on the floor, his shoulders and chest were bare. She got a blanket out of the cabinet, covering up she sat back in the chair, the stress catching up to her she dozed off. Tsunade entered the room an hour later only to hear someone whisper, _**"Shhhhhh, don't wake her!" **_Tsunade looked over and saw Kurenai asleep. She quietly walked over to the door to Gai and Shino's room, she opened the door and entered, _**"The antidote worked, Shino you may go home, I want you to rest for a few days before you resume missions... but otherwise you are dismissed." **_Shino smiled and then he bowed and turned to Gai, _**"Take care sensei, we will train day after tomorrow?" **_This had been their habit but before Gai could agree Tsunade spoke up, _**"Sorry Shino he will be out of service for awhile longer, he'll be in touch." **_With a short nod he left. Gai looked at Tsunade and calmly asked, _**"Why am I not free as well, surely not my appendix?" **_

Tsunade nodded and then as she was about to answer Kurenai ran through the door, _**"Their free, the antidote worked! Oh Gai I'm so happy!" **_She hugged him tightly, Gai looked at Tsunade over her head with a look of confusion, she shrugged. _**"Gai your free of the poison, but your wounds, while healing well have somehow effected your personality, we need to keep you for observation." **_He looked at Tsunade, _**"Alright Tsu-chan, whatever you say, though I feel fine except for the ache from my surgery. How exactly am I acting differently?" **_Kurenai put her hand on his bare arm, his bicept bulging, _**"Gai, you've been so serious, and... you seem to have lost that never ending optimism we always know you to have." **_He tensed and shaking her hand off he looked at her, _**"You mean I've dropped 'the youthful pose', yeah I know, I just feel old Kurenai, life is passing me by, I've no family and my friends are dying. I'm just tired of all the shit." **_Both women couldn't believe they were hearing these words coming out of the mouth of the great Mighty Maito Gai.

Tsunade looked at him, she lifted her hand and it began to glow green, as she ran the hand over his head and chest, she nodded negatively. _**"I hate to say this Gai, but you seem to have nothing wrong... physically, you're depressed. I don't want you alone, so Kurenai has volunteered to stay with you for atleast a few days." **_Gai looked astonished, _**"No... no way in hell is she staying with me!" **_Kurenai looked hurt but before he could continue Tsuande interrupted, _**"Oh yes she will, and that's an order!" **_He sat up the blanket barely staying where needed to cover him, but the sudden move pulled at his side and he started to fall forward. Kurenai moving quickly grabbed him and holding on to him she looked into his face, tears in her eyes. _**"Gai can't you please just let me take care of you, you've always been there for me?" **_He felt her hands on his body and the dreams of the night flooded his mind, he closed his eyes and through gritted teeth he muttered, _**"Kurenai, please let me go. I... just let me go so I can get dressed alright." **_She helped him sit up and reluctantly moved back. She and Tsunade went to get his clothes, Tsunade then gave Kurenai some instructions and she left the two to come to terms. _**"Gai, please let me help you, you're going to hurt yourself." **_He growled as she held out the shirt, his green suit had been cut off at his arrival and he was going home in a jounin uniform. She helped him put his feet into the pants and then stand up, the blanket the only thing covering him, he blushed as he tried to hide the erection he was getting. _**"Kurenai, PLEASE! Just turn around and let me get dressed." **_She sighed and turned her back, he struggled to pull the pants up and then tuck himself in, as he tried to close them he hissed in pain. Kurenai turned quickly grabbing him under the arms as he fell.

_**"Damn it Gai, I've seen your ass naked before. And as for the erection it's normal, I'm practically having to rub all over you. So please let me help you." **_She had her face near his and as he got his weight back on his own feet he grabbed her jaw and kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth. He let his hands rest on her butt and he moaned into her mouth. _**"Kurenai. I can't have you in my house, I can't, it will hurt too much, I've wanted you there for to long. Damn me, even when you were with Asuma, I wanted you." **_She panted as she heard him, then kissing his jaw she whispered, _**"Too bad, cause that's where we're going. And Gai, I miss Asuma... but Asuma's dead, I'm not."**_

Thanks to the pain meds Tsunade gave her Gai slept after the arrived at his home, Kurenai cooked some soup and let it simmer to keep it warm. Figuring she had a few more hours before he awoke she decided to bath, Gai had a small house but he had a big furo style tub, he had always swore it was why he was never sore after workouts. She washed under the small tap and then sank into the hot water.

Gai awoke with a full bladder, the pain meds were still working so he decided to go alone, he couldn't handle the thought of Kurenai holding on to him right now. As he went down the hall he smelled the soup, 'she must be in the kitchen', he thought. He opened the door to the bathroom and went straight to the toilet, moaning in relief as he emptied the bladder that was putting pressure on his sore internal wounds. _**"So the pain meds did help some huh?" **_Gainearly fell as he spun toward the voice in the bathroom. Then he saw her, the water lapping at her nipples, her hair plastered to her face and neck. She looked so sexy, he suddenly noticed he hadn't pulled up the boxers he was wearing, blushing he yanked them up.

_**"Gai." **_Kurenai said before he tried to stumble out of the room, _**"Gai wait!" **_He froze as he felt her wet hand grab his bare arm, he was afraid to turn around knowing she had to be naked. Kurenai knew it was now or never, _**"Gai, I know you want me. Did you ever think I might want you too, did you?" **_She pressed her body against his back, Gai groaned as he felt her wet breasts against him, her arms came around his waist to rub gently just below his belly button, careful of the healing laceration above his waist. Kurenai kissed his bare back, the muscles there rippling. _**"Crimson you're killing me..." **_Gai said in a ragged whisper his body on overload from his fantasy coming to life.

She smiled wickedly and reached a little lower, slipping her hand into the loose boxers to rub the growing erection that had bumped her hand. _**"Oh Gai... it's just a little death... la petite morte." **_His groan sounded like a sick chuckle, _**"What a way to go..." **_Kurenai never releasing him worked her way around until she faced him. Gai placed his hands on her face as he looked down at her, _**"Kurenai don't waste yourself on me, you're so beautiful." **_Kurenai then sank lower to nuzzle him before she tookhis erection into her mouth licking the head and then gently suckling him, he moaned grabbing the wall. She kept her eyes glued to his face as she licked and nibbled his length only to return to give the ridge of the head equal attention. She gently sucked on the tender vein that ran along the underside and then dipped her tongue in the little slit tasting the drop of liquid there. Gai moaned as he pulled her up and reluctantly she rose to face him, _**"You would never be a waste Gai, you have a very beautiful body." **_As she spoke she let her hands roam his broad chest, flicking a pert nipple, then she licked it's twin, _**"I know you're weak from your injuries, so why don't I put you to bed?" **_Gai's eyes got big as she wrapped her arms around him and guided him back to his room, pulling the covers back she pushed him down onto his pillows.

_**"I know you're the Mighty Gai, with awesome limberness, and unending stamina, but you are recuperating."**_ He watched amazed and confused by both her actions and words. He felt his stomach clench as he feared she was going to leave when she placed both hands on his chest. As she slowly lifted her leg over his side to sit on his upper thighs she leaned down and whispered into his ear, _**"So tonight... I'll do all the work. You can make it up to me, another time." **_She kissed his ear and his jaw before he grabbed her and hugged her close. _**"Please tell me this isn't a dream..." **_Kurenai laughed low in her throat right before she bit his chin, then kissing it she said, _**"Sorry nushi, just me, stretch marks, laugh lines and all."**_Gai pulled her forward to suckle her nipple and licked the stretch marks there, _**"These are beautiful, without them Kemuri couldn't have grown, Every part of you is itoshii to me." **_She smiled tracing his jaw with hand.

Through the night the two learned much more about their bodies, each scar, and mark. When morning arrived Kurenai laid in his arms her hand on his heart. _**"You are the aijin of my heart Kurenai... I love you." **_Gai had whispered the words, pouring his heart out to her when he believed she was still asleep, he was surprised when she answered him. _**"And you are my nushi, my master, my lover, the owner of my heart, Gai, I do love you. I never knew how much I depended on you until I thought I would lose you. I lost Asuma, it nearly killed me, but at least I had some time together with him. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me without letting you know how much you meant, we may not live long, but we can grasp the time we have." **_

Gai was shocked, he hadn't told anyone, but he knew his head injury hadn't caused the change in his personality, he feared dying without ever having someone who loved him, really loved him. A tear rolled down his cheek as he kissed her deeply, he pulled her closer then asked, _**"Crimson. I know we aren't as 'youthful' as we used to be, but..." **_She smiled and putting her fingers against his lips she whispered, _**"Gai, I haven't been on birth control for four years, are you asking about a little girl?" **_He was stunned, 'how had she known his dream?'. _**"Did anyone ever tell you you talk in your sleep?" **_He had to clutch his side as he laughed at her revelation, right before she smiled and kissed his nose.

_**5- Rooms with a View**_

Just six months after Naruto and Sasuke defeated Itachi, Gaara had approached Neji with a proposition. After thought and talks with both his Uncle and the Hokage he decided to accept. Neji left and became the Ambassador of Konoha to Suna, living in Suna as part of his job. He lived in the house with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. On the first night he was shown his room and a bathing room he would share with Kankuro by Temari, she explained where things were kept and the normal times for meals. He was surprised to find a full size furo and decided to shower and soak before dinner, the trip had been long and dusty. After soaking for about an hour he dried off and wrapping a towel around his waist he decided to return to his room for clean clothes, chancing the towel wrapped streak after all only he and Kankuro shared rooms on this hall. He made it to his room and dropped the towel onto the bed when he heard a long whistle. Turning he saw Temari standing near his bed. Shocked he made a grab for the towel only to drop it. She grinned pervertedly, _**"Go ahead, pick it up." **_He stood up straight and walked closer to her and asked, _**"Enjoying the view?" **_She plopped onto the bed still clutching the clean sheets she had been putting into the chest at the foot of his bed. _**"Yep, I sure am... so are you gonna bend over and get that towel." **_He leaned back against the wall and smirked, crossing his arms across a broad chest. _**"Maybe later, no reason to now." **_Temari noticing that he seem to be growing in places licked her lips nervously, standing up she pointedly replied, _**"Apparently you enjoy being viewed." **_He laughed and said, _**"Only if it's the right crowd." **_By now he was unquestionably enjoying the attention and Temari was impressed by what she saw. _**"Well sadly this is dinner and a show, and I'm the one who cooks dinner... but thanks for the show."**_ As she tried to walk by him he grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ear, _**"So do you go to a lot of shows?" **_She turned in his arms only to find she could feel him against her and huskily answered him, _**"No I have to say this is my first viewing, but I find I'm going to have to tryto catch another again soon, it was an eye opener." **_Neji reluctant to let her go, cupped her cheek and said, _**"You're welcome to come anytime." **_Temari feeling very naughty looked at the beautiful male in front of her as she pulled out of his arms and waiting til she neared the door she pertly replied, _**"I'm afraid that's was never in doubt with this show." **_Practically running down the hall she heard him snort and say, _**"wish she really meant that."**_

_**"So how have you found Suna, Neji-san?" **_Gaara asked at dinner. Neji looked across the table and seeing Temari blushing near her younger brother he answered, _**"Beautiful and hot... very hot." **_Gaara smirked and replied, _**"Well it is a dessert, but I like it, lots of sand." **_Neji nodded and turning when he heard a grunt sound saw Kankuro watching him, _**"Gaara I don't think he was referring to the dessert." **_Gaara looked up from his dinner, his eyes narrowed in question, _**"What?" **_Kankuro nodded toward a very red Temari and Gaara looked over, suddenly Neji saw recognition in the aquamarine eyes. _**"Oh, well, remember we're all here to work first." **_Neji nodded and went back to eating his food. Temari took a deep drink before glaring at Kankuro. And Kankuro shrugged and with a grin dug into his food too.

Just a week later Neji went to find a small oasis Kankuro had mentioned was good for swimming, he found it with no problems, but saw someone else was here as well. He saw the swimmer coming closer and noticed it was Temari, and she seemed to be naked. Quietly he watched and he saw when she sensed his chakra, being unfamiliar with the signature right away she jumped out of the water and took a defensive pose. Before she noticed him he got quite a good look at golden skin, full high breasts that nipped into a narrow waist and flared into full hips. She glared at him before she stood straight crossing her arms across her chest just as he had done. He enjoyed the view of long legs and the lovely little patch of golden curls at the top of them. _**"Enjoying the view?" **_Temari asked after his eyes finally met back up with hers. He smirked an shot back with her own retort, _**"Yep, I sure am... wanna turn around and let me get the whole affect?" **_She couldn't hide the shock, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an O. Then she snapped her mouth shut and smirked before slowly turning in a complete circle. 'Damn!' he thought as he took in the beautiful back and very gorgeous heart shaped butt. Hiding the lust as she faced him again he slowly slid his shirt off and began to untie the drawstring of his pants. Temari's eyes widened even bigger than before and she spluttered, _**"W-what do you think you're doing?" **_

Neji just continued to strip, taking his pants and shorts off, she started to back into the water as she saw he was serious and excited. She couldn't take her eyes off the muscular body approaching her. _**"N-Neji??" **_She said as he began to close in on her, and he grabbed her arms she was holding as if to ward him off right before she lost her footing and sank, pulling her face out of the water he clutched her to his chest. She coughed and grabbing him, clung tightly. _**"Kami..." **_she heard him groan, and then felt every inch of him plastered against her, especially a very erect part against her belly. _**"Temari... don't move, I mean it, I... Kami, you feel so good." **_He was groaning the words and Temari froze, she could tell he was fighting everything in him not to just take her there. Neji tried not to feel the firm wet body clinging to him, he slowly backed them into shallower water. When Temari felt the ground she shifted down and he stopped, her belly rubbing his erection, her breasts crushed against his chest. He slipped his thigh between hers pulling her closer, she gasped at the intimate contact. He let his thigh slip back and forth rubbing her and himself. Both moaned, Temari grabbed his hair pulling him closer to kiss him, and he licked and nibbled at her lips. She opened to him and their tongues tangled together to lick and suck on each other. Suddenly Neji looked over toward the opposite end of the large oasis, and pulled them closer to shore. Kankuro had told him the oasis was perfectly safe and seeing a young woman and three small children walking to the edge with his Byakagun he believed it. _**"Temari... we're going to have company in about one minute." **_he whispered. She ran to the towel near her clothes and he grabbed his own, quickly they got dressed and only seconds before the group entered the clearing, they left.

Walking back to Suna's gates they were silent but Neji kept his hand on her back, supporting her, she was still wobble legged from their activities and the frustration of having them interrupted. As they entered the house he walked her to her door and with a quick kiss he growled, _**"You are mine... do not forget." **_Starting to get her fighting spirit back she turned to fully face him and smirked, _**"Oh yeah... says who?"**_ He pulled her roughly against him, and kissed her hard, one hand cupping her mound. _**"I do.. am I wrong?"**_ his thumb rubbed the bundle of nerves already sensitive there and her hips jumped, she moaned and answered, _**"Nnooo, I am yours, Neji, I am." **_No selfish arrogant grin surfaced, he smiled and cupped her jaw, kissing her tenderly he sighed, _**"As I am yours too... Temari."**_

With very few chances at privacy the two found they had many common interests, and the few chances they had they found the flames hadn't tapered down either. Soon they had the approval of both male sand-sibs, and the Hyuga council very happy with the idea that a Branch member would give them an alliance to the Kazekage. So soon they were planning to make their relationship more permanent. And Kankuro even survived the decision to confess he knew Temari had gone to bathe at the oasis the day he sent Neji there, but just barely and only because Sakura is a med-nin.

Within six months their lives had taken a drastic turn, Gaara had decided to step down, accepting Temari's old job as Ambassador to Konoha, and Temari had been named Kazekage. She and Neji had married just two months before. Kankuro and Sakura seemed to be spending more time together, and Neji was certain he would have a pink-haired sister-in-law in the near future. He and Temari both assured Gaara that they were happy and wished him well as he left to go in search of his destiny, in Konoha.

_**6- Mountains of Paper**_

Kakashi couldn't believe all the damn paperwork involved in being Hokage, no wonder Tsunade was always running. He hadn't read Icha Icha in months, he felt as if his brain and his balls were going to fall off, and not necessarily in that order. Shizune had even been tricking him into staying late every night. He was beginning to believe the woman had a demonic obsession with signed papers. He took a moment to let himself imagine that, Shizune naked rolling in hundreds of papers he'd signed, ink smudging on her body giving her exotic markings. As she rolled she murmured his name rubbing his papers on her naked breasts. _**"Kakashi... Kakashi!" **_He jerked and his eyes popped open, only to see a fully dressed version of his fantasy... scowling at him. _**"Yes Shizune, what can I do for you now." **_

Shizune knew she should give him a break, he'd been years ahead of Tsunade when it came to paperwork, but they had almost finished all of it, all of it, she honestly didn't think it had ever been completely caught up. _**"Kakashi, I really only need your signature on these and we'll be completely caught up." **_Looking up at her he smiled, only the eye crinkle showing of course. He leaned forward and calmly asked in that lazy voice, _**"So what's my reward?" **_Shizune nodded her head confused, _**"Reward?"**_ He looked at the breasts just inches from him, and raising his eyes back to hers he asked again, _**"If I get all your paperwork done what will you give me as a reward?"**_Shizune couldn't help but feel like he was making this personal, 'her' paperwork, 'she' will give him as a reward? Looking at him with narrowed eyes she asked, _**"What do you want?" **_His own eye looked serious as he answered, _**"Oh you're no way near ready to do what I want, but I'm sure I can come up with something." **_Shizune knew her mouth was hanging open, Kakashi had always been a flirt but he'd never acted attracted to her. She felt his fingers under her chin as he shut her mouth, then leaning forward to look into her eyes his own droopy with a sensual look, he asked her, _**"Well? If you can't come up with something I'm sure I can." **_She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, _**"What if I cook you dinner?" **_Kakashi's hand dropped to her hip and tugging her forward he whispered huskily into her ear, _**"What would you cook for me?" **_Shizune felt the tremor go through her, heat flaming her core. She felt her own eye lids getting droopy and said, _**"Um... chicken teryaki, uh... dumplings, rice... whatever you want I guess." **_She gasped when she felt his tongue trail down the left side of her jaw, before he whispered in her ear again, _**"Awww... and I was so hoping you would be on the menu, you do smell so delicious, you'll have to forgive me for taking a tiny taste." **_

She was speechless, Hatake Kakashi the sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, The Villiage Hidden in the Leaves, had just licked her. _**"Y-you want me...?" **_Kakashilet his hand slide around to cup her butt and pulled her closer. _**"Oh I want Shizune, I want. But if I finish your paperwork and you give me just a taste... well, I may become addicted. Then where will I be?" **_Shizune felt the anger swell in her chest, completely unprepared the sound of the slap resounded, echoing off the walls. _**"Don't toy with me Kakashi! I have feelings too, and I don't need you toying with them." **_Kakashi rubbed his cheek then pulling his mask down he looked her straight in the eye before crushing her lips in a passionate kiss, _**"No one said anything about playing woman... now give me the damn papers and let me sign them. Get out! Unless you're ready for me to spread you across this desk and dip my quill in you too!" **_Shizune stepped back tripping on her own feet, her handpressed against her lips. She started to fall back only to be caught by Kakashi, he looked down at her, his beautifully bare face. _**"Hell! Woman I gave you a chance..."**_ He swung her up into his arms and carried her over to a small chaise lounge put there for him to nap on. Laying her down he slid between her legs. His body pressed closely to her, he kissed her lightly, then resting his forehead against hers he whispered into her lips. _**"Shizune... if you don't want me to make you mine, you better tell me now. Because if I take you, I won't let you walk away. I've been good for too long." **_Kakashi was almost growling, and she shivered with a need of her own, _**"Kakashi... If you want me... then I'm yours."**_

Kakashi growled as he pressed his face into her neck, _**"I want you, I've always wanted you." **_He pulled the sides of her kimono top apart, revealing her breasts to his lips. He nibbled her collar bone and cupped her breasts. Shizune moaned loudly, Kakashi looked up to see the most beautiful sight, she was leaning far back in his arms, her breasts completely bared. Shizune's eyes were closed in pleasure her hands clutching his forearms. Kakashi grinned before leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking the erect little pink nub. Shizune's hand went to his hair pulling him closer. _**"So sweet... so delicious."**_he groaned before licking the other tight bud then settled into sucking it as well. Shizune's toes curled in pleasure as the sensations built in her body. He suddenly pushed up to grasp the bottom of her top and fling it to the floor, he grabbed the top of her pants and pulled them down leaving her in only her panties. His hands caressed her long legs, pulling them apart and her reached for the edge of her panties only to feel her hand push on his chest.

Shizune pushed again and he looked at her confused that she was stopping him now, _**"My turn, I thought this was a reward from me to you." **_Kakashi was shocked, and sat back. She smiled, pulling herself back into a sitting position she reached up to unbutton his shirt. She pressed kisses to his shoulder and let her hands caress his chest, the heavy muscles twitched and she giggled at his response to her touch. Pushing his shirt completely off and then hugged him pressing her own bare chest against his, Kakashi hissed in pleasure. Leaning back she unbuckled his belt and then undoing the clasp of his pants she looked up at him, _**"Sit up Kakashi, so I can pull them off." **_He smiled, his lovely face taking her breath away. _**"Your wish is my commmand, koi." **_He sat up and pulled down his pants surprising her that he wore nothing underneath them. She smirked at him and then stood up before peeling off her panties. _**"Dinner is served, Hokage." **_Kakashi grabbed her pulling her close, his mouth near her ear he whispered, _**"This is way better then chicken teriyaki and dumplings koi, way better."**_ She clutched his back and kissed his shoulder before biting it gently, _**"First you have to let me have a taste of what you're serving." **_Kakashi let one of his eyebrows raise in question. She pushed off his lap and sank down between his legs, she knew exactly when he figured out her intention. Kakashi look in awe as she took his erection and stroked it lovingly. He knew his night was just beginning and never had he dreamed this would happen.

Shizune laughed as he signed the last paper, then turning quiet when he reached into a drawer to pull out three new forms and signed them as well. _**"What are those? I thought you would avoid extra papers like the plague." **_He smiled, spinning his chair he grabbed her and nuzzled against her neck, _**"Oh these papers are special, very close to my heart." **_Shizune felt a fist tighten on her heart, 'what could it be, it's none of my business he made any promises, he may never want more than this'. He watched as she looked so sad his heart hurt. He tookher hand and placed the papers into it. She shook as she lifted them, glancing into his eyes, he motioned for her to read them. Shizune would always remember the feeling as she read only the first few words before dropping them to the floor to jump into his arms.

_**By Decree of the Sixth Hokage, The legal marriage of Shizune to Hatake Kakashi, mates and spouses til death do them part...**_

_**7- Something Completely Different**_

Kakashi had been delighted when Gaara had excepted the position of Ambassador to Konoha, he had even talked Hiashi into letting the former Kazekage live in the unused wing of the Hyuga Compound. Hiashi had been arranging things for Hinata to marry Sasuke and blending the two Clans. Hinata was reluctant but Sasuke seem not to care, he wanted only to get some kind of normal life, he was shocked when he found that Itachi's real crime had been in letting him live. His Clan had been planning on betraying the Hokage and the villiage, he was ashamed deeply in himself and how his selfish desire for revenge had hurt not only his friends but cost his brother's life as well, Hinata was one of the few people he knew accepted him. Hinata had seen Naruto and Tenten, she knew they were truly in love, but she just felt that Sasuke was not the man she could love that way. They had become close, very close, more like brother and sister. Hanabi had been a brat to him though, she couldn't understand why her sister persisted in antagonizing him.

Hinata had checked everything one last time, and was happy to see Gaara when he arrived, he was still very quiet, but she felt comfortable talking to him. He too liked to garden, his affinity with dirt helped. They had spoken a few times at official meetings, and she knew he hated to mingle. Hinata hugged him at his arrival and smiled when she saw the light blush he wore. _**"Welcome Gaara-kun, I'm so happy you're staying with us." **_Hiashi cleared his throat and Hinata backed away so that he too could great their guest. Soon she was escorting him to his rooms and showing him the office, small parlor complete with desk for a secretary, before she showed him the bedrooms, there were three, and a large formal bath, with connecting toilet. He seemed to like the rooms, and even commented on the soothing shades of green, blue and beige. She'd even had a large painting of a sunset behind Suna they had moved to his bedroom. She found some sand art they had as well, and moved it to places around his rooms. Gaara found the rooms soothing but not half as much as the presence of the quiet beautiful young woman here. Hinata had been one of the first real friends he'd had, but he rarely saw her, now maybe he would have a chance to spend more time together.

Hinata sat the tea set down on the table near Gaara, he could smell the oolong tea and saw the sandwiches. _**"Please Gaara, have something, I know you're hungry and dinner isn't for three more hours." **_He looked at her porcelain skin, and large lavender eyes, she was truly happy that he was here, it was so soothing to know she was a true friend. _**"So I here that Naruto and Tenten are going to be married and are expecting a child, are they happy?" **_Gaara watched her face as she answered, he knew she had feelings for his friend, but she seemed to be genuinely happy for them. Hinata asked him about Neji and Temari, she missed her cousin very much and wrote often. Gaara filled her in on the two, and even told her about his prediction about having a pink-haired future sister-in-law. Hinata laughed, she agreed and told him about the surprise marriage of Shizune and Kakashi. They both laughed and joked about making bets on who the next couple would be. Hinata excused herself and wished Gaara a nice rest before dinner.

Gaara took a shower and then wandered the grounds. He heard the soft singing coming from the small building out back. He went to the door and then saw the small room... tiny blooms, and new sprouts in little pots surrounded the woman who was singing softly. Hinata seemed to feel his presence and turned to look at him. She stopped singing and laid the new plant on the counter, _**"Oh you caught me working on the babies." **_He went over and looked at the new growth in the pots, _**"So many of these seem to be plants that don't grow here, this one is from Suna." **_Hinata picked one up and said, _**"You really do know your plants, I'm putting these in the green house, I'm trying to grow some of the foods from Suna here. They don't like the cool moisture here. I even had to have a de-humidifier to get them to survive." **_He nodded, _**"May I see it, this dry green house?" **_She took his hand and then pulled him through a door he hadn't noticed. Gaara saw the large glass building, it was big but far smaller then the one they grew food in at home, many worked in the nursery to raise crops for the dessert villiage. _**"Well how do you like it, I'm trying to make it close to the natural climate of Suna?" **_Gaara was surprised to feel close to home when he entered the building, she even had sand covering the floor. _**"It's nice... I like it here." **_Hinata smiled, looking around she could see her best friend's hands at work, lots of things like the sand on the floor and the dehumidifier seemed unimportant but the plants were thriving now that it seemed more like their native home. Even Gaara felt more at home, Ino had been so much help, she's the one who asked Hinata if she had any art or paintings from or of Suna, she said familiar things help anything feel more comfortable.

Gaara was amazed at the things he missed, just being surrounded by sand and the smell of heat, he looked at Hinata and bowed to her, _**"Thank you for sharing this with me, it is like a taste of home." **_Hinata gasped and then giggled nervously, _**"Oh no..., this is mostly Ino's doing she has researched so much of your homeland for this, she also asked if she could come visit and speak with you too." **_Gaara's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember Ino, a loud blond who could take control of people through their mind. He had to admit not having a chance to get to know her. Though she did in some small way remind him of Naruto. _**"I would be glad to meet with her, she can ask me whatever she'd like." **_Hinata giggled again her hand covering her mouth, _**"Whatever you do don't tell her that. Ino... well let's just say she could come up with some questions that would make your face match your hair." **_Gaara looked surprised and then asked, _**"Really like what?"**_Hinata blushed herself and answered, _**"I just wouldn't put it past her to ask if you use your sand for everything... if you know what I mean." **_Gaara coughed as he tried to regain his composure, 'surely she did not mean...'. He too began to blush, _**"You mean...?" **_Hinata nodded and he smirked. Straightening his shoulders her looked at her and getting a very wicked grin on his face he said, _**"Hinata please tell Ino I would be very interested in answering **__**any**__** question she has, we will see who blushes more. Things have just become a little more interesting." **_Hinata got a small smile on her face as she nodded, 'maybe, just maybe Ino had finally met her match'.

Two days later Ino came over for lunch and afterwards she hugged Hinata and asked, _**"Your sure he said I could ask him anything? This is going to be so fun, I can't wait to crack the great Gaara!" **_She giggled with Hinata, then with a wave she went to meet with Gaara in his parlor, they had agreed to meet at one in the afternoon. Hinata blew a small scrap of hair up and then nodding she got ready to leave for town, she had decided to work on a butterfly garden outside the tea room doors so that her Father could enjoy the beautiful creatures when he relaxed. After all there was no point in watching one of her best friends crash and burn.

Ino found the door open and entered to find Gaara there dressed in a casual pair of black pants that hung low on his hips and a black mesh tank, he was meditating. Ino looked over his wild red hair, the broad shoulders and wide chest. He had grown alot since she had seen him last, his skin was still pale and his eyes still had the dark outlines, closed now in relaxation. She tried to guess how tall he was now and was surprised when he suddenly stood up to tower over her. _**"So it is already one is it?" **_His eyes open now were even more brilliant then she remembered, the bright aquamarine was quite breathtaking.

Gaara smiled it was good to have her shaken a little, he had forgotten how pretty she really was and was happy to see her long hair down for the first time. She was very sexy, how was it he'd never paid her much attention. _**"So now that you're not the Kazekage you going for a bad-boy look huh?" **_

Gaara's brow rose, 'ah yes, that's why he'd never pursued her, the double edged tongue'. _**"Considering how many have died by my power I hardly think I have to go for a 'bad-boy look' do you?" **_

Ino looked shocked that he actually spoke of such things so calmly. _**"No I guess you don't... so I hear you don't mind me asking some questions, eh?" **_Gaara chuckled and replied, _**"Go ahead Ino do your worst."**_

_**"Alright, I was going to go easy on you, but now you've asked for it. Do you have a woman you care for or do you just sleep around, assuming you like women of course?" **_

Gaara sat in a big overstuffed chair, _**"Of course, well first, yes I like women, not those skinny athletic, should have been a boy, ones though. I like a woman to have curves, you know plenty to squeeze and hold on too, kind of like your figure. But no I don't have one I care for or just carelessly sleep around. But I am looking, it's hard to find one who can accept me for who I am."**_

Ino choked, so we're playing hardball are we. Alright here's the pitch, _**"I see, so what are you looking for, besides curves, do you prefer brunettes, blonds, redheads... pinkettes. "**_

Gaara laughed then wiping his eyes he answered, _**"Definitely not pinkettes, Kankuro has the pinkettes fixation, not me. But I guess I'd have to say blondes, the gold reminds me of the sun, shining and bright, but if the woman was right her hair wouldn't matter." **_

Ino sighed her eyes narrowed, 'is he just trying to shake me up... blondes'. _**"Are you kinky? All that sand, you know, what would you consider the perfect evening together?' **_

Gaara leaned forward, his voice husky, _**"Well, I think I'm pretty normal, as far as the sand it's pretty course, it would really rub any woman's skin raw. But that's not saying it wouldn't come in handy to say, maybe... rip off her clothes. After that though I would have to be completely hands on, except when I use my tongue or my..." **_

Ino quickly interrupted him, _**"I see! So do you like women who take charge or lay back and let you have your way?" **_

Gaara grinned, he had her on the run, getting up he walked over to her chair and putting his hands on the arms he leaned down toward her and said, _**"Oh no, I wouldn't want a woman who just laid back, I love a good blow job as much as any guy, and when a woman's on top, well I love to watch their breasts..." **_

Ino was breathing hard, and she leaned up to interrupt again, _**"Oh! Alright I get the picture, you sure aren't shy are you? So if you find this woman would you consider marriage or just wanting to shack up?" **_

Gaara taking advantage of how close they were whispered in her ear, _**"Oh if I find her she will be all mine. I don't share! Every, every inch belongs to me, just as I would let her do whatever she wanted to me, I would be hers." **_

Ino's hand came up to his chest to push him away as her breathing sped up more, but the heat that came off him caused her fingers to caress the muscles there.

Gaara was surprised to find her touch was far more pleasurable then he'd ever felt before, he'd started this to embarrass and tease her and now he felt teased in a far different way. He grabbed her wrist looking directly into her eyes, blue locked with aquamarine. _**"Are you applying for the position Yamananka Ino? Or just sleeping around?"**_

Ino gasped before struggling to free her wrist, _**"I do not sleep around!"**_

_**"Ah I see, so you're just a tease then, well then I won't feel guilty doing this." **_Gaara said as he yanked her forward and kissed her hard, taking advantage of the shock opening her mouth. He let his tongue swirl around hers caressing it and tasting her.

Ino felt like she had fallen into a whirlpool, everything was topsy-turvy, the sensations flooding her. She pulled back and panting she asked, _**"Gaara, please don't play with me, I have never..."**_

Gaara looked down at her, she was panting her face flush, her breasts heaving, he wanted nothing more than to continue. He knew she wouldn't resist what he wanted to do, but she would regret it. Though he had wanted to tame her, he never wanted to break her.

_**"Go Ino. Go now, or you won't be able to say that any more, your questions tease, and I'm too tempted to make you pay for them."**_ He leaned back, then backed away from her giving her room to leave, he too was breathing harder, his body obviously aroused.

Ino's eyes were wide, he looked so powerful, she knew she should leave but she wanted nothing more than to touch him. He drew in a ragged breath and then shouted, _**"Go! Or I'll take you now, damn the consequences!"**_

Ino jumped up and ran! She ran through the halls into the entry hall and out through the door, the guards looked at her and shrugged at one another, just one of the heir's friends.

Gaara sighed plopping down into the chair, running his hand through his hair. He had come so close to pulling her to the floor and taking her right here, never had he wanted a woman this bad. He had only been with a few women and while the physical part had been pleasurable he couldn't help but feel the women had only wanted him for his position. He wanted a woman who wanted him for himself.

Hinata was on her way back home when she saw Ino dashing through the street, calling out to her she watched her stop. look around and then seeing her walk over to join her. _**"Ino are you alright?" **_Hinata asked.

Ino trying to catch her breath, finally said, _**"Oh Hinata, my damn curiosity, why am I so curious, I swear I never meant for it to turn out this way."**_

_**"Ino, did you and Gaara argue?" **_Hinata was now worried about what had occurred.

Ino sighed, _**"No, I wish it had been that simple... we, I... don't know how to explain it. We kissed, but it wasn't loving, it was angry, heated... and so hot."**_

Anger, kisses... hot? What happened between them? _**"Go home Ino, take a long hot bath, calm down, it can't be that bad, I'll go talk to Gaara, alright?" **_

Ino nodded, she did need to relax but she just had to know, _**"Hinata please, find out if he's mad at me... I don't want him to be mad."**_

Hinata assured her she would find out and let her know, then after saying goodbye she went straight home.

Gaara paced in his room, 'why, why had he let it go so far? she probably never wanted to see him again' he ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. He turned when he heard a light knock on the door. _**"Come in." **_Hinata opened the door and came in, she took in the messed up hair the frustrated look, and the sexy outfit, she was beginning to see how this went wrong. _**"Is everything alright?"**_Gaara sighed, so she'd seen Ino already. _**"Yes... no... I'm really not sure. It just went horridly wrong, I guess. I think she hates me now." **_He was shocked to see his friend smile. _**"What's making you smile, everything went to shit?" **_Hinata walk up and put her hand on his arm, _**"That's what she wanted me to ask you, if you hated her?" **_Gaara felt the hope rekindle in his chest, she didn't hate him, she wanted him to like her, he hadn't screwed up totally.

_**"No, I definitely don't hate her! I thought I had really screwed up, I was just going to tease her and put her in her place, but I never thought I would be attracted to her like that, it got completely out of hand." **_Hinata had one of those mental 'Ah I see!' moments and then everything fell into place.

Hinata decided to get involved and hoped she didn't regret it, _**"Go to her house. She has never reacted to a man this way before, Gaara, go before she has time to talk herself into something stupid like avoiding you. She likes to be in control and she hates losing control, today she lost control. She never has before Gaara, only you did that. She needs someone to love her, loud mouth, questions and curiosity. Can you do that?"**_

Gaara thought for a minute, he'd been teased before about how if Naruto had been a woman he'd already be married. To a degree it was true, Naruto accepted him for who he was and he accepted the fact that loud, and cluelessness was part of his personality, and Naruto accepted that Gaara was normally quiet and that he had a very dry sense of humor it was part of his personality. Ino wouldn't be Ino without the questions and curiosity. _**"That's Ino, without those things she wouldn't be her." **_He grabbed his gourd and as he went through the door he said, _**"Wish me luck, I probably won't be back for dinner." **_Hinata waved and turning she smiled 'good luck, to you both'.

Ino had showered and wearing a light spaghetti strap nightgown that hit upper thigh she sat down in the living room with a quart of strawberry and cream ice cream. 'Why did I get so upset, he was just so intense, he makes me feel helpless, I just need to stay away from him, that's all and everything will be fine'. She heard the knock and thinking it was Sakura she jumped up and swung the door open to see Gaara. He looked at her and his brow wrinkled, he looked angry, he grabbed her shoulders pushing her back and slammed the door with his foot. _**"Don't you have more sense then to answer the door half naked?" **_She gasped and his hands slid down to her wrists which he lifted above her head against the wall taking both in one hand. He pushed his own body close to hers and his free hand smoothed down her side grabbing her hip. _**"Or are you really just asking to be taken by anyone?" **_She couldn't believe he was doing this, she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when his mouth slammed into hers. He kissed her trying to let go of his anger, he couldn't believe how scared he'd been when she just opened the door dressed like a wet dream come true. The kiss turned tender nibbles on her lips then jaw before he begged, _**"I'm sorry Ino, I just don't want you to get hurt." **_Letting go of her arms he rested his forehead against hers, his hands petting her cheeks. _**"Do you know how dangerous it is to dress like that, you could drive some man crazy. You drive me crazy."**_

Ino couldn't believe how tender he'd turned, 'she drove him crazy, he was driving her insane', _**"Why are you here Gaara to tease me more, tease me about not being with a man yet." **_Gaara hugged her tight and with his mouth near he ear he answered, _**"No Ino, I would never tease you, I just wanted to see you, make sure you didn't hate me, I don't want you to avoid me just because we feel like this. Can you give us a chance to see were this goes?" **_Ino was confused, he felt they actually had a chance of having a relationship. _**"Gaara I don't think we can keep letting our hormones take over, these physical feelings aren't what I want to base a relationship on, do you really want to date me or my body?" **_Gaara backed away from her, his head bowed. Ino felt her heart breaking, he was going to bale, once again the man she liked wanted her body but didn't want her. Gaara looked up at her and said, _**"As long as you will talk to me Ino, I won't touch you... not even kiss you unless we get married, but you have to do me a favour." **_Ino couldn't believe he had made a promise like that and couldn't help but ask, _**"What? What favour do you want?" **_Gaara smiled he ran his finger down her cheek, _**"Cover up please... it's hard to behave when you're dressed like that." **_She couldn't help but giggle at his sad look, he was serious, he really wanted her to cover up. She nodded and waving a hand to tell him to hold on she ran to her room, when she returned she wore a huge robe that covered her from chin to floor. He laughed and taking her hand he said, _**"Well it's better but I hope we're married before spring, or you're going to roast." **_Ino looked at him then laughed too.

Hinata was one of the few people who wasn't surprised to be sitting at the table at the wedding of her two friends, it was the first really warm day this year. Inowore a beautiful strapless wedding dress split up the leg to her knee on one side, Gaara kept trying to pull the sides together and she laughed at him every time. The two were truly happy and knew exactly where they stood with each other accepting themselves for who they were.

_**8- Puppy Love**_

Kiba was surprised to see Hibari enter the backroom of Hana's clinic, he had been checking up on the three bitches who were due to whelp soon. Hana had worried about them endlessly, it took everything Tsume and Kiba could do to actually get her to take the two weeks she was in heat to spend with Shikamaru. She wanted to check the pregnant mates of Akamaru, Kuromaru, and surprisingly Pakkun, she was here due to Kakashi's new position, he worried she would be alone. Kiba took his responsibilities seriously, he may joke about most things but this was something he never played around with. _**"Uh Hibari is there anything I can help you with?" **_She leaned against the desk nearby and smiled, Kiba was one sexy man! _**"Actually I'm on a solo mission, Lee-sensei sent me over to help you while Hana-san was on her honeymoon. I can't believe she and Shikamaru are married, everyone is getting hitched lately. So Kiba, got a fiance hidden in the wood work?" **_Kiba looked up and noticed the long legs leading up, 'man the girl's not a kid anymore'. _**"Nah my family doesn't work that way." **_She smiled again and he was shocked to hear her say, _**"Yeah, I know I'm just teasing. My Mom's dad was Inuzuka, he told us all how he left the clan to marry Baa-chan, she was his mate, but she wasn't pack. He willingly left and was allowed to go through the mating ritual as well." **_

She really did know her stuff, he smiled he felt comfortable around people who knew and understood his pack. Hibari walked up to gently lay her palm against the rounded abdomen of Pakkun's mate, _**"Be-ju, how are you today, I missed you last week?" **_Kiba watched grinning as the nin-dog calmly let the girl rub gently the wiggling bulges. Hibari looked up at him, _**"I think she's having five or six, how about you?"**_Kiba crouched low and then he too gently felt the bulges. _**" You're right, I'm pretty sure it's five, but I have known them to carry one extra in the ribcage." **_Be-ju wagged the little nub she had and rolled enjoying the attention.

Kiba was done in half the time with Hibari's help and asked her if she was hungry as they finished up. _**"Sure, got something in mind?" **_Kiba knew he'd been gone for a while now and Kemuri was over while Kurenai took care of Gai though she was coming to get him in the morning, so he made a suggestion. _**"Why don't you come over to the house and we can eat there, we can use Hana's back gate."**_ She smiled widely, and nodded before saying, _**"I'd love too, but I have to be back to report to Kakashi-sama first, you do know I'll be on this mission for the full two weeks, right?" **_He looked back over the young woman standing in front of him, she was sleek long legs, slim hips, tiny waist and tall, coming to just under his chin and he was six foot four. But he had to grin, she did have an awesome rack though, Hina had spoiled him for that, seeing a girl that looked like a C-cup during the day, and a DD-cup when the bindings came off. He had never dated Hinata, she was just so sweet he knew he would devour her, but he sure found her chest the making of some really nice fantasies.

Shaking himself to reality he looked up into the big brown eyes, _**"What... oh report in, right. Well how about I check in at home and we just meet at the barbecue restaurant, Kemuri is at our house and if you're working here for two weeks you'll be coming to the house a lot." **_She laughed softly, she didn't know where he'd gone but he had drifted of mentally for a moment there. She just agreed and they decided to meet at eleven thirty to beet the lunch crowd.

Hibari reported to Shizune, Kakashi was in a meeting with the council. Shizune had told her she could just report at the completion as this was only a C-ranked mission, no danger. Her team was assisting another so she was just filling her time by taking a 'safe' solo mission.

Arriving at the Barbecue restaurant she saw Kiba, waving she smiled as he waved back motioning to the table nearby. _**"Hey, this place will have a forty-five minute wait in twenty more minutes, I'm glad we beat the rush." **_he said as she took a seat, she nodded and replied, _**"Yeah the food here is great, I just don't see how some girls can live off salad, I need meat to make it through the day." **_Kiba gave her an amazed look before dramatically dropping to his knees on the floor, _**"Marry me, oh girl who loves meat so I can eat real food everyday and not weeds!" **_Busting into giggles she shoved him making him fall on his ass, _**"You goof get up! You're gonna have people believing you, then we'll hear when our wedding is on the Konoha grapevine before we finish eating." **_Kiba still laughing sat down and then gave her the sexiest grin she'd ever seen, she could feel her body tense in certain places wondering what he looked like wearing just that grin.

Kiba couldn't believe he was getting along so well with the beautiful young woman sitting across from him, and she smelled good enough to eat. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be checking him out too. He had to change his thought process as the waiter came to take their orders. Looking away from her he cleared his throat and then asked her, _**"So what would you like for lunch?" **_She looked at him tilting her head, his voice was husky and his face flushed, _**"Kiba-kun are you alright?" **_

He blushed and answered, _**"Nah... just hungry and a little goofy... guess I'm normal." **_He chuckled nervously. They enjoyed the food and even decided to make it a habit while they took care of the dogs together.

So for the next week they fell into a habit of spending the morning caring for the dogs and checking them carefully, two litters were born, and they would share lunch every day and then check on the pups and their mom's before going to train together. Then Kiba would walk her home, they really enjoyed their time together, Hibari wished Kiba wasn't the Alpha, she knew they could never be together, Alpha's always had clan females picked as mates, she'd only be an affair to be left behind.

So there they were sitting in the restaurant Monday morning waiting for their lunch and she watched as Kiba kept sniffing and then tilting his head, she had a good idea that thanks to Mother Nature she was about to lose her new best friend for at least a while. _**"Kiba is something wrong, you keep sniffing...?"**_

How to answer that, Kiba wondered without the truth, he felt like he was being grilled, her smell was driving him crazy, she was aroused and his keen sense of smell was picking it up loud and clear. He wanted nothing more then to carry her out of here and find someplace he could fuck her brains out. Looking up he told the waiter to bring them three lunch specials to go. Hibari's eyebrow quirked up, _**"Well what's going on in that head of yours?" **_Kiba stood up and then moved to the chair beside her, leaning in close he whispered, _**"Do you have any of the Inuzuka traits Hibari?" **_He knew his hunch was right when she blushed, but he wanted to hear her say it. _**"You know I'm fertile right now don't you? That doesn't mean I'm first come, first served, you know." **_Kiba almost grabbed her when she said it, he was right but she seemed so calm, 'how?'. _**"You're in 'heat' and in public? Are you crazy?" **_he hissed. She sighed and then grabbing his arm she whispered in his ear, _**"I don't need you announcing it. I've never been with a man, and I'm only a quarter Inuzuka, it's... irritating, very irritating, but I don't have to be locked away."**_The waiter showed up with their food and Kiba snatched it, throwing the guy twice what it was worth and then propelled her out the door.

Kiba felt like he was going to explode, he half dragged her through town back to his house and up the stairs, Hibari was so shocked that she really didn't protest much until he opened the door to his bedroom. _**"Whoa, what are you doing Kiba?" **_He was panting now, his eyes had a strange glow, he practically threw the food on his desk and then grabbing her upper arms he shook her a little as he growled, _**"You may be able to handle it, but Hana was locked up for her own safety, your smell is causing me to go crazy! If another guy got near you I feel like I'd tear his throat out. It's designed to cause a mating frenzy, so the men will fight and only the strongest male wins the female, without it being blended with your mates smell, you're broadcasting your need to all Inuzuka men." **_Hibari's eyes were saucers as his words sank in then before she could reply his lips crushed her own, she moaned as his hands pulled the lower half of her body close. She really did try to stay home when this happened, but she'd already dressed and headed over to the clinic by the time she felt the beginning tiny waves of neediness hit her. It was only after she helped Kiba this morning that she felt it strongly.

Kiba tore away from her, his breathing ragged and he looked at her with her swollen mouth. He wanted her badly, he could feel the need to mark her and mate, his natural instincts cried out that he take her before someone stole her away. He grasped the table dragging himself away from her, he'd never felt this way, his alpha genes cried out for her body. _**"Hibari... go now, or I will take you willing or not. And don't come back until it's over... don't come near me!" **_She stumbled out of the room and then ran, down the stairs, out the door and didn't stop until she was home. She laid on her bed and cried, her body ached like it never had before, she wanted him to do it, wanted to go back right now and beg him to take her, but she knew she shouldn't. So instead she cried herself to sleep.

Kiba went into the bathroom and turning on the water he tore off his clothes and got under the frigid spray, he wanted to howl at the loss of her, he was so confused. Never had he been this way when one of his cousins were in heat, he got aroused and even had to leave to get away from the smells, but they had never caused the fever he felt now. After he felt numb from the cold he got out patted the excess water off and then entering his room he fell on his bed naked, exhausted with the strain, he wanted to find her so badly it hurt.

Tsume came home and then lifting her head she sniffed, she immediately looked at Kuromaru, _**"You're sniffer is working Tsume, he's found his mate and we're in trouble, cause he ain't had her, she ain't here, and... she's in heat. Better go check him now." **_Tsume exhaled sharply, couldn't her children do anything the easy way. Who was his mate, none of the Inuzuka woman were in heat she knew for a fact, she had to keep up with it to keep down the fights. She started upstairs to enlighten him.

Hibari knew she needed to stay away from Kiba, she understood the dangers, but her body wouldn't listen. She had cried herself to sleep only to wake up an hour later, she ached in her core, she felt empty. She decided to go for a walk and honestly headed in the opposite direction of the Inuzuka Clan, but without thought she had somehow ended up standing under Kiba's window, she looked up and then she knew she had to leave, had to get away from here.

Kiba awoke to the most wonderful smell ever and the most painful erection he had ever had, he jumped up and ran to the window, she was there, walking around the corner away from his house. Grabbing a shirt and pants he pulled them own as he jumped down to follow her. Running after her, she didn't feel his presence until she was picked up. _**"Kiba!" **_He snuggled his face into her neck as he growled _**"You're mine, understand, mine." **_Hibari was to happy to see him she would have agreed to anything. He ran to the clinic, and Hana's little apartment she kept there for herself when she had cases that needed constant care. He never slowed until he laid her on the bed.

As Tsume entered Kiba's room she was surprised to find it empty, she had just smelled him, they had problems, the pup had just jumped ship.

Hibari looked up at him, _**"Kiba, is this only the 'heat'?"**_ He looked at her and he sat down, his hand gently rubbed her hair, _**"Hibari... I don't know, I've never felt this way before, I can't handle anyone being near you. I just know you are mine, I never want to let you go. I've been near women in heat and, 'yes' I got horny, but never like this." **_She leaned forward and kissed him softly before whispering, _**"I understand... Kiba, I feel it too." **_He heard the words, but the kiss was just a little too much. He grabbed the neck of her top and used his clawed nail to tear it, pulling it off, then it was soon followed by her shorts. She laid there in just a tiny black pair of panties, she hadn't put bindings back on before she left her house.

Kiba ripped his own clothes off too, Hibari gasped, her own desires taking over. She pulled off the panties only to lay back and spread herself out, _**"Kiba, please." **_His own pheromones were driving her crazy, she was wiggling on the bed. He reached down to grab her legs as he crawled onto the bed, holding them still he put his face close to her core inhaling deeply, before he licked her lips separating them. Hibari's fists were clenched in the sheets as her hips thrust up instinctively, she moaned loudly. Kiba buried his tongue in her trying to capture all the sweet juices there.

Hibari felt like she was on fire, his tongue was smooth and silky against the most sensitive spot on her body, stroking it, driving her crazy her hips jumping with jolts of pleasure. He growled his own pleasure at her reaction to his work. He wanted her to explode, he began to thrust his tongue deeply into her every few seconds, continuing to lick and suck on the sensitive little bud. Hibari's head was now tossing back and forth, begging him for some unknown relief. _**"Kiba...please... KIBA!" **_she screamed his name as she shattered in her very first orgasm.

Kiba gave her one last lick as he rose to see his now very sleepy partner, he smiled as he wiped his mouth on his shoulder. Climbing up he kissed her and she was surprised to taste herself on his mouth and found it wasn't gross like she would have imagined. His own flavor was there too and she savoured him. Her hands rubbed the heavy chest muscles, as she explored him, her hands sliding up around his neck into his hair. Kiba's own hands had found the now free heavy breasts and cupped both before giving the a gentle squeeze. She moaned again and he knew she was revving up again, he let his thumbs play with her nipples as he kissed her deeply, then moving across her jaw, he nipped, licked and sucked his way down her neck.

Hibari was humming with need, she was subconsciously rubbing herself on his thigh which was between her own, her moans getting louder. Kiba knew he would have to explore later, he let his hand slip in between her and his thigh and pushed a long finger into the wet channel, she was so tight he had no problems believing her claims of never having been with another, her taste alone had told him that. She wiggled more now that he was giving her some relief, and quickly becoming unsatisfied with it. Hibari dug her fingernails into Kiba's shoulder as she ground into the finger giving her all the new sensations. Kiba soon had two sliding in and out of her and then pulling them out she groaned and thrust her hips up, he spread her thighs more and eased between them, rubbing his erection at her entrance, she moaned and begged him to do 'something'.

Kiba slipped just passed her lips and then grabbing her face between his palms he forced her to look at him, _**"You're mine... Say it Hibari... Say your mine!" **_he nearly growled the words. She was so caught up in the sensations her eyes had to refocus, then she saw his eyes, the golden glow going straight into her own, _**"I'm yours Kiba... only yours." **_Then as he slid into her breaking the proof of her innocence she heard him whisper into her ear, _**"Damn straight you are." **_Hibari gasped as she felt filled to the rim, he stopped moving and just stayed deeply embedded inside her. _**"Hiba, please tell me I didn't hurt you." **_Hibari smiled as she lied to the man who cared for her enough to ask, _**"No... Kiba you're perfect, I want more of you Kiba. I want all of you."**_

As they laid together, both panting from the earth-shattering orgasms they had just had, they thought of what would happen next. Hibari feared once her 'heat cycle' ended Kiba would no longer want her, he was Alpha in his pack and she was just a mix breed. Kiba also had fears, fear that once she no longer had 'need' of him she would leave him, he knew he couldn't allow it, but he wanted her to stay because she wanted to, because she cared.

Tsume had gone to the house after she had tracked Kiba to Hana's apartment and smelled the girl, but she returned with Kuromaru to confront her son with their discovery. As she entered the living/kitchen area she called out, _**"Kiba, I need to speak to you, to both of you." **_At the sound of his mother's voice Kiba rushed to cover himself and Hibari, both covered in sheet and blanket walked into the room cautiously. Tsume grinned and quickly teased, _**"Well, I guess I could say I have some good news considering how you two are dressed..."**_At this they looked at each other and blushed before looking back at Tsume as she continued, _**"**_ _**Kiba, Hibari isn't 'just' in heat, she's your mate. You do know what that means don't you?"**_

Hibari looked between the two worry filling her, _**"What does it mean?" **_Kiba wrapping his arm around Hibari he pulled her close and whispered into her ear, _**"Hibari, I'm sorry..."**_ Slipping down to one knee he looked at her, he hugged her around her waist and kissed her abdomen, _**"It means we'll be parents...in about nine months, the first mating with an Alpha always results in pregnancy with his true mate. I know you weren't planning on this kind of commitment, and I'll understand if you say no, but will you marry me Hibari, will you be my mate, and share my young with me?" **_She watched him as he bowed his head as if waiting to be rejected, she thought about the fact that she wasn't only agreeing to marriage, but was more then likely pregnant with two or more children, she had mated with an Alpha, her mate, while she was in heat, one of these could cause pregnancy, but the three together, adding the fact that she was a virgin to the equation and she would be lucky if it were only twins. Hibari sank to her own knees, cupping his face in her palms she kissed his cheeks, _**"Kiba I want to be with you and I'm nervous but I would love to be the mother of your children, hopefully only one at a time, but together we can deal with whatever comes our way."**_Tsume felt safe quietly slipping out of the room, well two down one to go, she couldn't believe both had found their mates within weeks of each other.

Hibari savoured the sweet kisses from Kiba, but knew things were heating up, she let her head fall back as he nibbled his way down her neck. _**"Kiba... Kiba... " **_She tried to control the tremors shaking her, _**"Kiba... we can't do anything else, I'll end up having quadruplets!"**_He looked at her as she shook, her hands creeping up his chest, _**"Kiba, please tie me up and go somewhere. I want you so bad, and though I'll deeply love our children I don't want to have them all at once."**_Kiba pushed back from her as the seeking hands began to travel lower. Quickly he grabbed a small dog collar wrapping her wrists he buckled it, Hibari whimpered as she felt engulfed in waves of heat. Picking her up he carried her to the bed, laying her down he covered her naked body and then with a soft kiss to her temple and then turned to leave, _**"Kibaaaa... " **_she moaned as he stiffened his back and walked to his Mother's house.

Tsume heard the running steps and then saw him and jumped up to check him, his breathing was accelerated, sweat poured from his brow. Seeing these signs she ran past him to the apartment, she had helped too many young women through the 'heat', but Hibari was suffering through it as she met an Alpha mate. Tsume reached the room to see her chewing on the leather collar which kept her hands tied to the bed. Tsume went straight to the cabinet, measuring the medicine into the syringe she walked over swabbing the wiggling girl's arm she quickly emptied the syringe into the girl's arm. Slowly her breathing calmed, and she started to relax, she fell back and soon she was slipping into a half conscious state. Tsume checked her before she disappeared from the room, appearing in front of Tsunade's quarters, without knocking she went straight in and yelled, _**"Tsunade, get in here we have an emergency!" **_Tsunade the former Hokage stomped into the room, _**"What kind of emergency?" **_She looked pissed, her hair was a mess all over her head, and she wore a robe. _**"A big one..."**_

Kiba was frantic, his mother had summoned him to the Hokage's tower and saw Tsunade waiting for him. He quickly bowed his head and asked, _**"Is she alright, she was acting out of control, I've never seen an Inuzuka act like this?" **_Tsunade sighed and then looking at the young man calmly spoke, _**"Kiba... She will be fine but we must keep her sedated she has had a rough entrance into the Inuzuka bloodline she had dormant, the combination of the 'heat', finding her mate, and the fact your Alpha has added to the pheromone effect, and well... it all was just too much for her. She will be fine, she just needs to be kept calm." **_Kiba blew out his breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, 'Hibari was ok, as long as she was ok everything was alright'. _**"May I see her Tsunade-sama?" **_At this softly spoken question the Hokage smiled and patting him on the back she smiled, _**"Of course Kiba, she is your mate we would never separate you, for long anyway."**_

Kiba walked into the room and saw her laying on the bed her hair spread across the pillow, they had put her in a gown and she seemed to be naturally sleeping. Tsume was sitting in a chair in the corner, seeing her son she stood up and walked over to him, she put her hand on his waist and whispered, _**"Don't worry about the bitches I'll take care of them and the pups they've whelped, you just take care of your mate." **_Kiba merely nodded as she kissed him on the cheek and he took Hibari's hand while he slipped into the chair near the bed.

Hibari could feel someone squeezing her hand and she tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy, _**"Oh Hibari, I'm sorry you got stuck with me... I feel like everytime something's important... I just screw it up, like a big puppy in a china shop. You're too beautiful and sweet to be wasted on me. I know I'm impatient and I jump into things without thinking them through, but I swear... with everything I hold sacred I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you not regret being my mate. I'll change diapers and feed the babies, I'll clean house, do dishes, anything you want me too." **_Kiba was shocked to feel her hand squeeze his back, he looked up to see Hibari watching him. _**"Where's a witness when you need one..." **_he heard her mutter groggily. He smiled widely at the woman who looked like she could sleep a week and kissing her forehead gently, _**"Hiba, don't worry if you need me I'll be there." **_She chuckled as her eyes closed again and she whispered drowsily, _**"I love you... Kiba." **_He smiled and felt truly content as he kissed her lips gently before settling in the chair to watch over her.

Time-skip four days

Hibari slipped her shoes onto her feet and stood up to check the room making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Kiba entered the room and picked up the small case with her things. _**"Tsunade-sama says you're free to go now, the 'heat' is over. I just want you to take it easy, we have two weeks to relax and I'm going to make sure you rest." **_She smiled and then laughed, _**"She said I could do normal daily things just not over do it, she also said the envelope would tell us some other things they found when they ran the tests... so why don't we open it?" **_Successfully distracted for the moment he opened the envelope and pulling out the papers then looking at the results he got a shocked look on his face and then dropped the papers. Hibari grabbed the pages fluttering to the floor, flipping them around to see what had caused his shock she read the first test result:

_**Subject is pregnant with identical twin males, pregnancy confirmed and progressing nicely**_

Hibari kissed the Inuzuka Alpha's lips and when he blinked looking at her she laughed and said, _**"What was that you said about changing diapers, Sweety?" **_Kiba blinked then smiled brightly and said, _**"Whatever you need Baby, whatever you need... as long as you're with me, I'm ready to go."**_

_**8- Weapons**_

When Naruto and Jiraiya returned from their years of training everyone expected Hinata and Naruto to finally get together, but love had another road. Naruto had excelled in most areas and only had a few weaknesses, some age would help, his impatience. But one only training with an expert would help improve, his use of weaponry. When Jiraiya asked the other sensei who would be best for this job several named the same ninja, Tenten the 'Weapons Mistress'. So after a few days of R & R they found her to ask if she would help. Out at the training grounds the two watched as Tenten, Lee and Neji trained. Kurenai walked up and whispered, _**"Impressive isn't she?" **_Both men nodded without taking their eyes from the awesome sight of Tenten in action. Lee and Neji were also impressive but Tenten was in her element. When the trio stopped for a break Naruto walked over to Tenten, _**"Hey Tenten, you really are good at weapons I see where you got your name..."**_He could see both Lee and Neji waving at him frantically but misunderstood and just waved back before continuing. _**"Hey Naruto, thanks, uh... what name would that be?" **_Naruto feeling reasonably confident in what he was doing smiled sexily and said, _**"Why the 'Weapons Mistress of Konoha' of course!" **_Tenten's face turned red and she clenched her fists, Naruto now noticed Lee and Neji both cover their mouths and slowly back away from them. _**"You are calling me that! Naruto I thought you were my friend, how could you?"**_she screamed. Kurenai ran forward along with Gai, Naruto held up his hands palms up and said, _**"But that's what they called you... I thought it was a compliment." **_Tenten had unshed tears in her eyes and ran from the grounds, followed by Gai.

Kurenai patted Naruto on the back and explained, _**"Oh Naruto! I'm sorry we should have told you not to call her that, some of the younger shinobi started the name when she wouldn't go out with them. The 'Weapons Mistress' because that's all she spends time with, some even started rumors that she used the handles for lewd things. We sensei call her that in private for the reason you thought it was good, because she's the best. But she hates it and the rumors still hurt her when she hears it." **_Naruto grimaced with anger, he had unknowingly hurt someone who meant a lot to him. _**"Where do you think she's gone?"**_he asked gruffly. Kurenai looked at him, he really had grown, and not just in height. _**"The top of the Hokage monument, she always goes there to think or calm down." **_Neji said quietly. Naruto looked at him and gave a short nod before disappearing in the flash step jutsu. Neji, Lee and Kurenai all looked at each other and sighed, hoping he could set things straight.

Tenten wiped the tears from her cheeks, 'stupid name, why couldn't it die, she'd only told some twerps three years younger that she'd rather practice her weapons then go out with them'. She was sick of hearing the rumors, as if she would do any of those things. She heard someone coming and assumed it was Gai-sensei, but then she felt Naruto's chakra signature. She glared as he approached refusing to turn and face him. She was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug before whispering in her ear. _**"I'm so sorry, really I thought the name was a compliment. You are a weapons expert, a damn good one at that, anyone who says different can take it up with me. I came here today to ask you to train me, I never wanted to hurt you Tenten." **_He gently turned her in his arms and kissing her cheek softly he hugged her again. She sighed and wrapping her arms around him she relaxed in his arms. _**"Naruto... I'm sorry I over-reacted, I know you would never try to hurt me. It's just the things they said they were... horrid." **_She had started out good but by the end she was whispering softly, if he hadn't been right near her mouth he would have missed it. The two stood there holding on to each other for quite awhile, before she finally sniffed and backed away. Looking up at him she noticed two things, one was that Naruto had gotten much taller, and the second thing was 'when did he get so sexy?'.

Naruto had seen a lot of things during his years with the 'pervy sage', but this was the first time he'd held a woman this long, she was soft and so warm, her curves felt great. 'Aw, shit!' he thought I'm turning into a perve too. _**"Tenten you have nothing to apologize for, you were hurt, you could have lashed out but you didn't. I just wish I had known." **_She nodded and then reaching for his hand she wove her fingers through his and squeezed, he smiled, squeezing back gently and they walked back toward town.

_**"Woo hoo, looks like the boy learned something after all."**_Jiraiya said with a chuckle, only to have Kurenai smile and say at almost the same time, _**"Well thank Kami Jiraiya's pervetedness didn't rub off on him." **_Gai simply smiled, he had just returned from near the couple, he had followed Tenten, but decided to let Naruto have his say when he sensed him following too. _**"Ah the springtime of youth, look at them, they have patched up things already." **_Lee nodded and smiled and even Neji looked at them and gave a short nod. Tenten walked over to them and asked, _**"Gai-sensei, would it be alright with you if I miss training with the team for a while, Naruto has asked me to help him improve his weapons knowledge?" **_Gai smiled and placing a hand on her shoulder he said, _**"No, no problem at all, Neji and I are going to help Lee strength train to help with the weakness he still has from the Chunnin Exam injuries and Neji will be going on to train for his Jonnin test. We will miss you, but Naruto's need is greater." **_Naruto smiled and invited them all to Ichiraku's for ramen.

Many weeks later the two were training hard, Naruto had improved greatly and Tenten was proud of him. She was really shocked, he seemed to learn almost anything he had watched more than three times, most moves only one time. He had many missions but never failed to meet with her when he was in, soon they began to spend time together talking and just enjoying each other's company. Months passed and she knew she had fallen for the fox-boy, but did he really think of her than anything more than just a friend. Nearly a year from the original day he came to her for training he came in from a mission late one night but seeing her light on Naruto jumped up to her window. He grabbed the sill and before he could say hi he saw a beautiful woman in a sheer white nightgown, the heat had been bad lately and the cotton was whisper thin. Her long hair was down and went passed her behind to only give him peeps of the lush curves, he could feel himself climbing through the open window without real thought, mesmerized by the woman. Then she turned, Tenten's eyes widened as she saw him and his eyes lit up as he took in the high small but firm breasts, pink nipples showing through, and the tiny dip of her belly button showing through the sheer material, his nose began to drip blood when he saw the dark shadow that could only be the hair covering her core. Naruto shook his head when he heard her laughter, _**"Alright pervy fox, my face is up here."**_ He grabbed the cloth she handed him and blotting the blood he blushed. _**"Sorry Ten-chan, I only wanted to come by and say I was back, I didn't mean to peek at you in your..." **_She laughed again as his eyes drifted down locking on the dark shadow again, his breathing getting fast, 'take her kit, she wants you... you can smell her excitement, take her'.

Tenten then saw the odd light in his blue eyes, _**"Naruto... are you alright? Naruto." **_He heard her voice but all he could concentrate on was the tantalizing smell of her arousal and hear her pulse, pounding in his ears as her heartratesped up. He walked forward, grabbing her shoulders she was shocked as he leaned in to inhale sharply along the side of her neck. His hand then dropped to pull her hips dragging her against his own. He licked her jaw up to her cheek, Tenten's head dropped back as she moaned, fire burning her bare skin, her own hands wrapping around his neck. Naruto leaped back almost causing her to fall as he stood there panting. _**"Kami... Ten, I... yousha..."**_ He backed away from her as she started walking toward him, _**"Naruto, no I... want you too, only you Naruto. I've never felt this way, please, don't feel bad, you've done nothing wrong." **_

Naruto grabbed his head as Kyubbi screamed at him, _"Take Her Now, Kit! She asks for you...You, Kit! TAKE HER!"_ Naruto's eyes glowed and to Tenten's shock he dove head first out of her window. She ran to the window and watched as he jumped the roof tops at awesome speed, turning she sank to the floor tears dripping down her chin, _**"Oh... Naruto, why?"**_

He finally made it to the woods the air clean, away from people, yet still he could smell her. He dropped to his knees, his own tears falling to the forest floor. _**"I am not an animal! She's not just someone for me to fuck! Do you hear me?" **_Suddenly he was there in front of the bars looking at the fox who paced inside her cage. _"We do need her! She is the mother of our kits, you know it! You can feel it as well as I can." _Naruto took a deep breath, he HAD smelled it, like the smell of heaven, his body had reacted immediately, he even knew she was ovulating. Looking at the fox he sighed, _**"**Kit, she's the one you need, not any other, just her. Go get her. We need her." _Naruto put his head on his knees, _**"I know Fox, I know."**_

He knew he couldn't avoid her, he didn't want to, but he dreaded her questions. So he was surprised to get a message from her on his answering machine. _**"Naru-kun, please pick up... Naru-kun... O.K. fine then just listen. I'm not mad, I swear, I... like you Naruto... a lot. Please call me, even if it's just to train, I want to see you. Please." **_He smiled, she liked him, it was such an understatement for what he felt for her. He needed to see her. He slowly picked up the phone and dialed. _**"Tenten, could we meet at the practice field... I'd like to see you."**_

As they sparred she threw kunais at him and was impressed as he seem to not only disappear, but her kunais had too, she searched for his chakra but came up blank. Suddenly she felt something sharp prick at her neck, Naruto snuggled up close behind her his arm around her shoulders and holding one of her own kunai to her neck. _**"Surprise sensei."**_ He whispered into her ear. She was shocked, when had he gotten so good. She tried to drop and spin but he moved with her and she ended up trapped in his arms her breasts crushed against his chest. He inhaled sharply and grabbing her with one arm at the small of her back he pulled her even closer before whispering again, _**"Forget the kunai..." **_Confused she looked up at him just in time for a deep kiss on the lips, she gasped and looked into his bright blue eyes with confusion. Right before he lowered his face again he said, _**"...beware of the staff instead." **_This time his kiss invaded her, his tongue tasting her as he ground himself into her hips, suddenly at the press of a firm bulge into her hip she understood the double meaning.

She wiggled and Naruto, not really wanting to force her into anything, loosened his hold reluctantly and he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down into a kiss. After a few 'licks' of her own she whispered back into his ear, _**"I love to use staves, but usually only for close combat, is that what you have in mind?" **_Naruto chuckled and then caressing her hips with his hands he smiled that sexy smile and said, _**"A long hard bout of hand to hand combat, with maybe some wrestling thrown in."**_ She smiled and spun out of his grip before laughing and replying, _**"I've never wrestled before... have you?"**_ He chuckled at the word play and answered in kind, _**"No I can't say I have... I never found anyone I wanted to wrestle with. Until now..."**_Tenten raised a hand to his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across his full bottom lip, chewing on her own she asked, _**"You want to wrestle with me?" **_Naruto opened his mouth to lick her thumb and then huskily said, _**"Yes... will you wrestle with me, be my partner?" **_Tenten felt overwhelmed, she watched him as he sucked on her thumb, chills went up her spine as heat flowed down to other places. _**"You really want me Naruto, what about Sakura or Hinata?" **_Genuine confusion crossed his whiskered face before he asked, _**"Why would I want them, when I can have you?" **_And with that a new training began.

With just a few months of 'training' you could say Naruto had mastered another art. His fiance was shocked when the Hokage announced her unexplained weight gain to be twins, she blushed, her periods had never been regular. Naruto of course was overjoyed to hear what Kyubbi had been telling him to be true and a blushing Tenten couldn't say she was displeased either. But he did still need to work on his weapons training, . She smiled, her life had definitely changed for the better.

_**9- Butterfly Garden**_

Hinata had researched in the library for books on which flowers attracted butterflies, but they were sadly lacking. She had been surprised when the librarian had suggested she visit the Akimichi Clan, as the butterfly is their trademark creature and the huge gardens at their home are dedicated to attracting them. Hinata thanked her and headed home, when she saw a frantic Ino running toward her home she called out, then found she and Gaara had had some kind of strange fight that ended in a kiss at their meeting, she ended up trying to help her two friends. So it was two days later that she remembered that she wanted to go by Chouji's home to ask about their gardens.

Hinata looked at the flower covered gates that were actually trapped open by the flowering vines and compared them to the Hyuga gates shining and oiled daily, she much preferred the flowered ones. Butterflies weren't here now, it was starting to get really cool in the evenings as they entered Fall, and the days were nice too not hot at all. As she entered she saw Chouji's mother and she waved and assumed Hinata had come to see Chouji, _**"He's in the garden Hinata." **_Hinata tried to tell her she wanted to ask about the butterflies but his mother had already gone out of the room. Sighing she wandered out the open Shoji doors to a huge lush garden and saw the light brown head of her friend and called out to him, _**"Chouji!" **_He stood up and waved, then slowly winding through the plants he walked over to her. _**"Hey Hina, what are you doing here?" **_She smiled, he was so down to earth, no pretense in him, she loved it. _**"Actually I wanted to talk to someone about the flowers that attract butterflies, I want to plant a butterfly garden." **_He smiled big and then surprised her when he said, _**"Oh I can show you everything you need, what color of butterflies would you like to attract?" **_She couldn't believe you could be picky about it, and hadn't even thought about it, she just wanted to attract them to the garden so her father could watch them when he relaxed, he told her they reminded him of her mother, beautiful and delicate.

_**"Oh I'm really not worried about what color, I just want to attract them." **_Chouji frowned, and answered _**"Well let's go inside and sit down to talk, I'm hungry, and you need to know not all butterflies are the same." **_Hinata smiled, Chouji was always hungry, his bloodline had a very fast metablism and required lots of calories or it would feed on their chakrainstead. She sat down at a patio table situated insidea large closed in porch facing the garden, he went to a large buffet table and grabbed a bag of chips and some lemonade. Laying a glass in front of her he poured both of them a glass. Sitting down he ate a chip before saying, _**"Sorry, but I've been working on winterizing parts of the garden this morning and haven't ate since an hour ago." **_She smiled, _**"Don't worry Chouji, I understand, you really shouldn't forget to eat, you could get tired." **_Chouji smiled, only Ino, Sakura and Hinata seem to understand his constant need to eat. Other girls made him feel self concious, he felt like he was never going to get the nerve to date, and he hated the idea of an arranged marriage. Thank goodness his father was only the second son and he wasn't heir, that was his cousins problem.

Chouji had eaten about half the bag when he asked, _**"Hina, what do you want the butterfly garden for?" **_She explained he father's love of the delicate creatures and why, and she also detailed the area and soil of where she wanted to plant it. _**"Well why don't I go over there and help you out, we can only plan now, but come spring the planting will begin, the day after the last frost, it's guess work but you to have something already in when the caterpillars come it's important." **_Hinata was amazed at how knowledgable he was, and then she thought of something. _**"But do you need to finish here?" **_Chouji grinned and then hugged the surprised kunoichi. _**"It's sweet that you thought of me, but I have plenty of time." **_Hinata couldn't help thinking he felt really firm for a big guy, not squishy or fat at all.

By the time they arrived at the Hyuga garden's Chouji had rolled up his sleeves revealing muscular forearms and he was faced with an Uchiha sitting at the small bench there. _**"Hinata why is Akamichi here, I thought you were working on a garden for butterflies not food." **_Chouji stiffened and Hinata placed a hand on his back before she spoke to Sasuke, _**"Sasu-kun, shut up, you'll hurt Chouji's feelings, he's here to help, why did you come over, I thought you hated gardening?" **_Sasuke glared at Chouji, he really didn't have romantic feelings toward Hinata but she felt like the family he didn't have and he didn't want to share her or lose her to someone else. _**"Whoa, you mean ice man can get jealous or is he just being greedy and possessive?" **_Hinata sighed, she really hoped for a normal day with out refereeing these two, why couldn't they get along. _**"Ice man, do you mean me midget, well anyone would need to be cold not to get burned by you firecracker." **_'Oh great he had to pick on her about her name didn't he', Hinata tried to calm the two down before Chouji decided to run from the nuthouse. _**"Nabi, Sasu-kun both of you please, can't you act like adults for just a while, please." **_Hanabi looked over at her frustrated sister, blowing her a kiss she said, _**"O.K. Hina for you, I'll leave hard ass alone, but the gloves are off later k?" **_She started to walk away when Sasuke stalked off in the opposite direction muttering, _**"Hard ass, she doesn't know anything spoilt little girl. One day some man's going to take her down, and I hope I get to watch."**_

Chouji looked at Hinata, _**"Wow, what was that all about?" **_Hinata blushed, and with a big sigh she explained, _**"Father wants Sasuke and I to marry, we really are more brother and sister now, but he and Hanabi despise one another, I just don't understand. He wants to belong so bad, I think he's marrying me for my family sometimes, well most of my family anyway." **_Chouji felt depressed, well thanks to Gaara, Sasuke and Kankuro it looked like he was doomed to an arranged marriage, they seem to be taking all the girls he'd ever had any hope to marry. Looking at Hinata he wished things could be different, he knew she was a great kunoichi and one day she would lead the HyugaClan, but he couldn't help but want to scoop her up and protect her. She was so sweet always thinking of others.

Sasuke stalked to the furo, he was so pissed, Hanabi didn't know how good she had it. She took for granted all he'd lost. He entered the showers and washed off before entering the bathing chamber, and he was shocked to see Hanabi herself stepping out of the water. _**"I thought I heard someone..." **_Damn, this was no little girl! The petite Hanabi was there, full breasts, tiny waist, slim hips and long legs. _**"Sasuke!" **_He had to grin, it was probably the first time the imp had said his name, not ice man, hard ass, or something like that.

Hanabi heard someone showering and went to the edge of the water to get out and when she turned she saw none other then Sasuke, naked as the day he was born. He had a runner's body, not the heavy muscles some had, he was all sleek, and long. The muscles were there just not bulky, he looked... delicious. _**"Well, well, I have to say... this raises my opinion somewhat, I still think you're spoilt, but definitely not a child anymore Nabi."**_ She gasped, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and hissed, _**"You pervert, you could have at least turned around." **_Sasuke laughed, _**"So you can see my hard ass right Nabi." **_She blushed and then yelled, _**"No you vain peacock, why aren't you leaving? I want to bathe in peace." **_Sasuke smirked and then said, _**"What's that you say, you'd rather stare at my cock? You want a piece. Maybe you're the pervert here." **_Hanabi was furious, she knew her judgement got clouded when she was mad, she tried to avoid it, but this time it was impossible. Walking toward the door she muttered sarcastically,_**"Yeah right, I want a piece of you." **_As she left she would have made it if only her temper hadn't caused her to lash out and pop him on his bare ass.

Sasuke was through, he knew he had embarassed her by his last comments, but then she slapped his bare ass, before he could think he had spun her around and had her naked body pinned. His thigh between hers as he growled, _**"As you wish princess..." **_He bent down and kissed her hard, she wiggled to get free until she felt his hand between her legs, the finger seeking. She froze, then started pulling on his hair. Sasuke was beyond thought, his anger had quickly switched to lust for the body below his, it had been so long since someone had been in his arms, his tongue plowed through her lips and plundered her mouth. Hanabi felt like she was being sucked up in a tornado of sensations, her body on fire, she couldn't help but relax into the kiss, kissing him back she leaned into him clawing his back as pleasure from his fingers mounted. Suddenly the fingers left and just as she missed them something else was there, then pain ripped through her. She screamed into his mouth but Sasuke was lost in the tight, wet chanel that felt so good, better then anything he'd felt before. Soon she too felt the pleasurable waves as he thrust in and out. Their moans mingled as she begged him to go faster and Sasuke screamed as he climaxed, feeling her tremors squeezing him as she too found herself falling over the edge. Then as the two panted trying to regain their composure Hanabi looked up at him. Hatred filled her eyes when she came back to reality and her temper raged, _**"I will never forgive you for this, never!" **_Sasuke backed from her with horror on his face, 'Kami, what had he done, had she really wanted what happened or had he...?'. _**"Hanabi... wait please!" **_As she ran from the room he fell to his knees, seeing her blood still covering him, and he wept, through his own stupidity he'd just lost another family, again through his own handy work, this time no secret to blame.

Hinata turned to Chouji, _**"Sorry I don't know why those two can't seem to get along."**_She thought she heard him mutter something, surely he hadn't said what she thought 'sexual frustration, puh-lease, Sasuke and Hanabi, no way'. Turning back to the bare beds waiting to be planted she talked to Chouji about what to do.

Kakashi didn't believe Hanabi really wanted to go to Suna but she was here requesting to be sent there, and Neji had been requesting help. Feeling he didn't have the whole picture he signed the papers to send her to Suna, then handing them over he told her to pack tonight, the group would leave in the morning.

Sasuke finally cleaned himself up and went to search for Hanabi, he had to apologize, she may never forgive him, but even if she did, he could never forgive himself. He had practically raped her, even if she had enjoyed it, she hadn't wanted him as her first lover.

Hinata couldn't believe Hanabi when she told her she was leaving, She tried to get her to tell her why, but all Hanabi would say is that she couldn't stay here anymore. After helping her pack she went in search of Sasuke, maybe he knew why her sister suddenly seemed determined to leave the country.

She found him sitting in the garden below Hanabi's balcony. _**"Sasu-kun, are you alright?" **_He looked at her, his eyes were red but not from the Sharingun, but crying, she hadn't seen him this upset in a long time, since his return. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, he dragged in a ragged breath, _**"Hina, I'm an animal, I deserve to die, you were all wrong to trust me. Everyone, I should have died with Orochimaru." **_Hinata was shocked he hadn't been like this since he first returned, he had admitted some of the things he done under Orochimaru and it had taken her, Naruto and Sakura a long time to convince him he wasn't evil, what had caused this backslide. _**"No Sasu, never, you aren't like him. You aren't, I know you. What happened between you and Hanabi? Why is she leaving, what would make her want to go to Suna?" **_Sasuke sat up, he looked at her with confusion, _**"She's going to Suna? When?" **_Hinata smiled, well maybe Chouji was right. _**"In the morning, she's going for a year to help Neji." **_Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arms, _**"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have never touched her, we were angry, it was so wrong..."**_Hinata looked at him, 'what?' _**"Sasuke, what happened, what did you two do in anger?" **_He looked at her his fear evident, _**"Hinata I'm sorry I know you can never forgive me, I'll leave, but first I need to talk to her, to beg she forgive me." **_Hinata put her fingers on his lips, _**"Tell me what happened, now."**_ His eyes closed and he spoke in a ragged whisper, _**"I took her virginity."**_The slap echoed through the gardens, Sasuke fell to the ground from the force. _**"You Son of a Bitch!" **_

Sasuke dragged himself up and started to leave, feeling he once again had no family, Then when he heard her voice, he couldn't believe it. _**"Hina! No! Just let it go... it was partly my fault too. Just let him go." **_Hanabi stood on the balcony, her long hair blowing in the gentle breeze, Sasuke was mesmerized, how had he ever thought her childish looking. Hinata stood there looking up at her too, _**"Nabi, but he, he hurt you, really hurt you." **_Hanabi just nodded no, _**"Hina, I taunted him into it. I did, just let it go, I'm leaving it's over." **_She turned to go back in and Hinata turned to him, _**"You will follow her and you will marry her, she wouldn't have protected you if she didn't care. I expect to hear of your marriage in a week, do you understand?" **_In that moment Sasuke saw the future leader of the Hyuga's, one that would be stronger than any before her, one for the history books - Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata left to wander the streets in town, 'how could she have been so wrong about them?' Father hadn;t seen it either, the arguing... only Chouji had been right. She found she had without concious thought walked to the Akamichi gates. She looked up and saw the flowers closed tightly against the cold evening. Chouji saw Hinata outside his window and ran down to see why she was there. _**"Hina? Are you ok?" **_He asked, then she suddenly turned at hearing his voice and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. Chouji was shocked, rubbing her back gently he held her, _**"Hina, what happened?" **_She cried snuggling into his side, he finally picked her up and placed her into his lap rocking her._**"You were right Chouji, they... I just don't know, Sasuke and Hanabi, the- they had sex in anger, but they seem so confused, Sasuke was crying. Hanabi is going to Suna. What am I suppose to do, was I wrong? I told him he had to marry her." **_Chouji continued to rub her back trying to make sense of the words. 'Sasuke and Hanabi had had sex?, they were going to marry, but then... Hinata was free'. _**"Hinata I'm sure whatever you decided was the right thing. The two of them had problems way before you were involved, hell Hanabi shoved him in a pile of horse shit that day at the picnic when he was flirting with the girl from her class, remember. Maybe it was jealousy on her part the whole time, she just wanted him to notice her." **_Hinata looked up at him as he spoke, he was right, they had been fighting for years. Chouji put his hand on her cheek and asked, _**"So I guess this means you're single huh?" **_She gave him a little smile through her tears, she had to look like crap. _**"Yes I guess it does, but I doubt I'll catch anyone looking like this." **_He leaned down to kiss her cheek and said, _**"Don't be too sure sunshine." **_Hinata felt like her whole world was spinning sideways. 'Say what?'.

Kakashi could see the puzzle pieces starting to click when Sasuke came to ask if he could follow Hanabi. So there had been more to the story, he finally gave permission to the Uchiha to follow her group and bring her back if they married, but he also got a promise from him to return if he failed, this was the first time Sasuke would have left the villiage alone since his return. He needed Sasuke to train the new sharingun wielding children. Tsunade had done something some didn't approve of but it had worked like a charm. Itachi's DNA was used to impregnate five volunteers and now Sasuke had two nieces and three nephews, the children had loving mothers, widows who didn't really want to remarry, but longed to have children. They were just happy to have babies of their own, Tsunade had worried they would have another Naruto situation, so only the women and first Tsunade and now Kakashi had total knowledge, when the children were born they had let Sasuke know the link he had to them, he loved the kids and tried to be there for them. He knew they would need him but they would not be acknowledged as Uchihas until they entered the academy, for their own safety. Hinata was his emotional support, she really didn't know how much she had helped to stabilize him, Hiashi however was mistaken when he wanted them to marry, Sasuke didn't see her as a sister, he saw Hinata as a mother figure.

Hinata awoke in a strange room and looking around she saw it was a very pretty room, a big bed with a fluffy quilt, full rich colors. Chouji's mom peaked in a said, _**"Oh Hinata, you're up, I'll tell Chouji. Did you sleep alright?" **_Hinata remembered last night and how she ended up here. Looking down she noticed she was wearing a huge tee shirt. _**"Hai, arigouto. Um... where are my clothes?" **_she wondered aloud, just noticing that once again Chouji's Mother was gone. _**"On the dresser, do you want me to go so you can change?" **_She looked up and saw Chouji there, he was only wearing a pair of pants and she couldn't help thinking she really liked his big muscular body. He smile and crossed his arms over his chest. _**"Tell you what, I'll get dressed, and give you a chance to too. Then we can meet for breakfast, alright?" **_Hinata still slightly mesmerized by the big bare body nodded. Chouji left and thought to himself, that he really loved seeing Hinata in one of his shirts, laying in his bed, if only he could have joined her last night.

Hinata had dressed and joined Chouji where she found a message had been sent to her Father last night, and another sent to say Hanabi had already left. She tried not to cry, wondering if she done the right thing sending Sasuke after her. Chouji tried not to be bothersome by being too talkative he could tell she had alot on her mind. Hinata looked over at Chouji and really surprised him when she asked, _**"Chouji have you thought of getting married? Do you have a girl you really like?" **_He was really speechless for a few minutes then when he could see she really wanted an answer he replied, _**"Well... I really do want to get married, but I don't want to marry just anyone, I want to find someone who understands my bloodline and cares for me, but it's looking like I may have to settle for whoever my parents find for me if I want to get married now. All of the women I'm friends with are getting married so I just don't know. I really do like this one woman, she's special, but I don't think she's interested in me, she could really have anyone, why settle for me?" **_He sighed and nibbled on a roll, Hinata watched him and taking a deep breath, 'who wouldn't want this sexy big man, he exuded masculinity and had a big heart too' so she asked, _**"Who is she Chouji, do I know her?"**_

Chouji bowed his head and taking a deep breath he mumbled, _**"yes you know her..." **_Hinata getting excited at the thought of helping her friend, but also a little jealous of the girl, so she asked again, _**"Well who is she, please tell me Chouji, I want to help you." **_Chouji scooted his chair out and stood up, towering over Hinata he looked at her and right before he turned to leave he made eye contact, **_"You, Hina, it's you." _**He said quietly, thenhe turned and quickly walked toward the garden, hedidn't see her expression of surprise, her mouth frozen in an 'O' or the wonderment on her face. She jumped up and ran after him yelling, _**"Chouji, wait! Please Chouji."**_

Chouji stopped hearing her yell and turned around only to have her jump into him. Out of reflex her caught her, she grabbed his face with both her hands on his cheeks, _**"Me? You really like me, Chouji?" **_He smiled sadly, and then he said, _**"Yes Hina, you, I've liked you for a long time, but I figured you wanted someone else, you're very beautiful you know." **_She leaned down and kissed him hard on his closed lips, _**"Chouji, You dobe! Why didn't you ever tell me?" **_He chuckled making her whole body shake as he held her and then he teased her, _**"Oh yeah, telling someone you like them is so easy, that's why you told Naruto years ago about your crush." **_

Hinata gave him a knowing grin, _**"O.K. I forgive you, I understand. Chouji I like you too. I understand your bloodline and my father is searching for a husband who will support me as Leader of the Clan, someone strong." **_She rubbed the huge biceps currently holding her in the air and smiled, _**"Chouji will you marry me?" **_He looked at her, she looked serious, did she really mean it though? _**"And if I say yes, when would this wedding take place?" **_Hinata hugged him and then said, _**"Whenever you want, Chouji, whenever you want, now if you want." **_He kissed her then, his tongue slipping past her lips to playfully wrestle with hers, both where happily surprised by the firey sensations that threatened to engulf them, then Chouji broke away to huskily say, _**"Now, Hina, marry me now." **_She kissed him again and whispered _**"yes..., yes..., yes..." **_over and over between kisses.

Hiashi got an urgent message to meet Hinata at the Hokage's tower. He felt like he'd lost control of his children, which granted neither were really children anymore, but Hanabi had left without consulting him, she had just told him an hour before she was to leave. And Hinata hadn't come home, Sasuke informed him he wanted to marry Hanabi and was going after her. Had his world gone crazy? What did she want now?

Hiashi saw her waiting, when he approached her he asked, _**"Hinata what is this all about, Hanabi and Sasuke are gone to Suna, and now I've been summoned here, what's wrong are you alright?" **_Hinata smiled bigger than he'd ever seen, she hugged him and while shocked he wrapped his arms around her to savour the show of affection. _**"Daddy I'm getting married... now" **_before he could ask any questions she continued. _**"To Akamichi Chouji, I care for him deeply, and we both want to marry. Do you approve, please approve father, he will support me always, and he's strong and his family Clan is..." **_Her eyes widened as he covered her mouth, with a chuckle he explained, _**"If he is your choice then I approve, he is strong, and his Clan is good, I just want you to be happy, but are you sure you don't want to wait and have a big wedding?"**_Chouji walked up behind Hinata to hear the words of Hiashi and releasing a deep breathe he been holding and he looked at Hinata for her answer knowing she still hadn't noticed him there. _**"No Father, I don't need all that, I just want Chouji. If you want we can have a big reception... maybe next week?" **_Hiashi saw Chouji, who was behind his daughter and the smile he wore matched hers, he nodded and said, _**"Next week sounds fine, let's get you two married, his parents are here too right?" **_Both Hinata and Chouji nodded and she jumped in surprise when Chouji wrapped his arms around her, shocked for only a second before snuggling into the embrace. Hiashi seeing this was more than satisfied, she had found her true match. The Council would be very happy with the match, even if they hadn't been involved in the choosing.

_**10- Bad Attitudes**_

Sasuke had intentionally stayed about two hours behind the group traveling to Suna, he wanted to catch Hanabi, but he knew her well enough to know she would fight twice as hard if he confronted her in public. He also knew she needed time to think, though she hadn't chosen to have sex with him, she had responded to him and enjoyed the experience, she had cried out for him to go faster and screamed his name at her climax, it was only when she thought of how they started that she had gotten angry. He should have known no part of his life would be easy, crap he had test tube nieces and nephews he couldn't even claim in public. Itachi had made beautiful children it was a shame he'd never seen them, he couldn't wait to see his own, his and Hanabi's. But first he needed to catch his future wife, he felt the piece of paper in his pocket again. Hinata had issued a Clan decree sealing it with her stamp as Heir, technically he and Hanabi were already married, but he knew that would be a stupid claim to make to her while she was still so angry.

Hanabi had taken a hot bath last night but she was still a little sore, more from the struggling before hand then the actual fact that she'd had sex. She knew Sasuke had returned half crazy from the things he had seen and done, including killing his brother only to find Itachi's only crime was to allowing him, Sasuke, to live. Hinata had shared some of the things Sasuke had gone through, and with that knowledge she should have known better than to hit him, she had let her own temper fuel his, and still he hadn't hurt her, but made love to her, and very well at that. And she did know the difference, if she had really fought him he would have stopped, she had the ability to render him unable to perform, but she hadn't. She had loved him forever, and she hated that he was willing to marry her sister, just to have a 'family', she would have done anything to make him happy... 'freaking asshole!'. He may have the sharingun but he was still blind.

Sasuke for the first time since they'd left got close enough to see her well, she was crouched down rinsing her face with cool water. They had broke for lunch and she had wandered to the stream to be alone. _**"Sasuke Uchiha! I know you're there! Go Home!" **_she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke winced, she was still mad, and now he had gotten too close, she knew he was following. He sat back, running his hand through his hair, she wasn't ready to give him a chance. Hanabi felt like she was going crazy, was he even there or was it just wishful thinking on her part, she wanted him to chase her, want her, love her. _**"Sasuke... I hate you,... I love you! I hate that I love you!" **_At her voice he looked at her again and watched as she dropped to her knees sobbing. _**"Why couldn't you have loved me, why, Sasuke... ? " **_

He stood on the limb, 'she loved him?' she had never shown it, only all those names and giving him a hard time every time he saw her. He dissappeared only to reappear at her side, wrapping his arms around her he whispered, _**"I never knew chibiichi, I never knew how you felt. Please don't hate me, please Nabi."**_ He rocked her and she turned clinging to him, then suddenly she faced him and slapped the shit out of him! _**"You asshole! I left to get away from you, why couldn't you have wanted me before, not now, not now that you feel like you have to marry me. I won't marry you, I won't!" **_Sasuke rubbed his cheek 'note to self- don't piss off the Hyuga women. They slap harder then Sakura', then grabbing her wrists he held her still, only this time Hanabi wasn't willing to go with his desires, she hit him first shutting down his arms, then a well place shot to the kneck shut him down good, unable to move he screamed her name, _**"Hanabi!" **_She stood up and then placing a soft kiss on his cheek she said, _**"I let you do what you wanted last time, but no more. I won't take your leavings, I won't be what you settle for, do you hear me Sasuke Uchiha! You should be able to move in an hour... Good-bye Sasuke."**_

Hanabi knew she shouldn't have left him alone, and every step she took further away hurt. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, telling the group she had to go back. They fought with her but nobody really wins a fight with Hanabi except maybe Hinata. She reached the clearing and found him gone, she activated her byakagun... just three seconds too late. Sasuke dropped out of the tree and when she looked up it was into his Sharingun. _**"Hanabi now we will go where you have to listen to me." **_The swirling red was only in her sight a second before she saw a beautiful meadow filled with snapdragons, her favorite flower, _**"Here you will listen, I'm not going to mess with your mind, but you can't leave, not until we settle this. Hanabi I never knew you cared, if I did it would have been different, I only knew Hinata understood me and still hadn't abandoned me. I felt so alone, I lost my brother before I even knew he cared. Hinata was... safe." **_Hanabi sat there with her arms crossed. He dropped to his knees, bowing his head low in front of her. _**"I've never been good with emotions, showing them... hell, having them. They almost killed me, I had to shut them off. I never meant it to hurt anyone,and all I've done is hurt those who love me... especially you. Never you Hanabi, I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know, I... just didn't know." **_Slowly she watched the great Sasuke humbled by the belief he'd hurt her, and it went straight to her heart. She crawled forward and lifting his face she rained gentle kisses across it. _**"Sasuke, do you think we would have a chance, really?" **_He looked at the petite woman who really cared for him, not as a friend, not as a fangirl, and not as a brother, she was his hope for a family, not all these substitutes he had clung to, but a real family, a wife and children of their own. _**"Kami I hope so Nabi, I need you, I really do. Please Nabi be mine." **_She smiled with tears and then in true Hanabi form she answered him. _**"What happens to an Ice man when he marries a firecracker?" **_As Sasuke smiled he lifted an eyebrow waiting for her answer,_** "He melts. And boy do you look melted." **_He smiled at the smart ass remark, then he leaped forward pushing her down, _**"I'll show you melted, little girl." **_Suddenly they were back near the water, back in their real bodies and he was kissing her. He finally had his family, his own place in the sun.

_**11- Poison**_

Sakura had been glad to see the Kazekage and the large entourage enter the gates. Tomorrow was a special day, and special days should be shared with family. Walking toward them she smiled as she saw Gaara and his wife, and she knew Temari was glad to see him. Seeing Gaara and his sister hug was great. Gaara had changed so much, he owed alot to his wife, she had taught him the power of love and how important it was to show it. Kankuro also hugged his sister, they really didn't get to see each other as often anymore with a desert between them. Temari's husband also joined in the joyous reunion, he had been with her through all the changes always there supporting her decision to change her life so much. Kankuro walked back over to wrap an arm around his own wife and dipping his head he kissed her cheek before saying, _**"I love how things all worked out, but Kami I miss her sometimes." **_Neji smiled when he heard Kankuro's words and said, _**"Then write more often, Teme!" **_The all laughed. Neji took his wife's hand and led her up to the large room set aside for the feast tonight. And Sakura thought about how she had gotten so far off her 'big plan' for the future.

It all started when she saved Kankuro after he'd been poisoned by his own puppets, when their original master Sasori had taken control of them. Without her help he would have died and Temari would never let him forget it. But it was the recovery and time spent together that really helped things along and of course a few weddings they both had attended throwing them together hadn't hurt. She could still see him nervously pulling on the collar of his formal wear, his face completely bare of paint. She had dressed carefully, she knew he'd be here. Her pink hair styled beautifully, and her Kimono of shimmering gold sand with fire spirals spread across it was lovely too. He had asked her to dance at the reception and she had agreed. He looked so handsome. Sakura had fallen in love that night with her future husband and he had fallen in love with her. It would only take two more weddings and a funeral for the two to admit it to each other. When Gaara had tied the knot, they'd found themselves dancing again, and after a few drinks and a very lewd suggestion, she had gone with him into the bushes to see if he was exaggerating. He hadn't been, she had never regretted that night.

When Sai had died in a routine mission of poisoning she knew she had to do something. Kankuro and Sakura deligently worked to find antidotes for most of the major poisons used against ninja. His expertise and her healing knowledge helped both villages. Countless nights found them asleep against one another on floors, couches and a futon or two. Naruto's wedding had been wonderful a true celebration, and she and Kankuro had done some celebrating of their own. It was only about one month later when she started feeling ill. And the morning she woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up, he held her hair and wet a rag to wash her face. When she finally lost it all and seemed to feel better he asked, _**"Sakura, do you love me?" **_She nervously chuckled and answered, _**"Of course!" **_To which Kankuro asked another, _**"Then when are you going to marry me... right before our child is born?" **_She gasped, she hadn't even considered. Quickly her hands glowed and she looked at him amazed, _**"Kami... I **__**am**__** pregnant!" **_He smiled kissing her tenderly on the forehead and replied, _**"No shit, now make an honest man of me before Gaara and Neji find out and kill me." **_She burst out laughing while tears rolled down her cheeks as he whispered, _**"...cause you know I love you more than they do."**_ She couldn't believe while they tried to find cures for death, they had created a life. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. _**"I love you Haruno Sakura!" **_he laughed as he hugged her tightly. She snuggled up to the father of her unborn child and said, _**"I love you too Sabuka no Kankuro."**_

A small little pink haired child wiggled between the adults and Hinata laughed as the child burroughed against her growing belly. _**"Hello sweetness." **_A small giggle sounded and all the adults smiled, Gaara leaned down to pick up the tiny tot. The child looked up into his aquamarine eyes and said, _**"Love you!" **_Everyone laughed when Hinata announced, _**"See Temari, I told you all women love Gaara." **_So mentioned red haired man blushed as everyone giggled. Chouji had to laugh when Ino tapped her best friend on the arm and told Hinata, _**"Quit picking on Gaara." **_Temari not to be outdone took the tot and said, _**"Is Gaara the only one you love?" **_And Hinata burst out laughing when the todddler gave a trade mark short nod and said, _**"Gaara, Momma and Daddy." **_Temari looked at 'Momma and Daddy' and frowned, _**"I've got to spend more time with my niece." **_Neji laughed until she said, _**"Poppet didn't mention you either." **_Then he leaned across Temari to kiss the tot and whispered into the child's ear, the little girl smiled and kissed him back, _**"Love you too!" **_Too which Temari growled and punched the Hyuga prodigy. _**"The last time you promised that she left cookie in your hair." **_He smiled and then whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush remembering how they had washed the cookie out together.

Kankuro looked at the road and thought to himself, 'I never dreamed poison could lead to love'. Hugging Sakura close he watched as they all played with his daughter and then gently rubbed his wife's flat stomach thinking of their announcement tonight. Sakura looked at him and kissed his jaw, life was definitely happy.

_**12- The Festival**_

The new Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze, waved at his friends as he made it through the crowd in the Namikaze Compound, they'd all made it to his 'After' party, after his becoming Hokage. The rookie nine and all their surviving sensei, and Tsunade too, he kept it as small as possible, at least five of the women were pregnant, Hinata due in a month, Tenten just six weeks after that. There were also several small children running through all the legs, two of his own. He smiled, when he was little he'd felt so alone, now he had more loved ones than he could keep an eye on. Iruka and Anko stood together talking to Shizune, both women balancing infants, Anko her own son and Shizune held Sakura's daughter who'd fallen asleep. Kakashi not far from her was talking to Sasuke who laughed as his niece was trying valiantly to change his daughter's diaper. Hanabi had her own hand covering her giggles as she rubbed Hinata's lower back, Chouji having gone to get her some juice. Hana and Kiba watched Kemuri as he tried to explain to Sasuke's nephews the importance of correct puppy care. Hibari had one boy on her hip while another wrapped around her leg, causing Kiba to put his hand on her back, four kids was a little much considering she was having twins in a few months herself. Gai was sitting with one arm around Kurenai and the other cradling their newborn son, she reached quickly to grab their daughter in time to stop her from eating 'another' one of the puppy's cookies. Shikamaru and Neji were talking to Lee, teasing him about his dates with Ayame, the two were getting very serious. Gaara laid back on the couch calmly rubbing Ino's hand as she spoke to Sakura, his sand lightly wrapped around her slightly thickening waist. Sakura smiled as she looked over to see her husband telling Tenten that one may be easier then two at a time but that he'd never believe girls were easier then boys. Temari walked up to Naruto and with a quick hug she said, _**"We've come along way haven't we Hokage?" **_He laughed out loud before saying, _**"Yes we have Kazekage... Believe it!"**_


End file.
